Welcome Back to Dalton
by sophiemug
Summary: Kurt is finally heading back to Dalton Academy, not only does he have to worry of impressing Blaine, but now he is faced with the rest of the boys in Alter halls. Will he be able to juggle his social life with school work? Will anything distract him?
1. Chapter 1  Welcome Back

Another purple scarf flew across the room and landed on a massive pile of clothes barricading the door. The room was filled with suitcases half full and others bursting at the seams as Kurt was sorting out his many clothes he would be taking with him to Dalton.

'Kurt, you do know we have to leave here at 4' Finn shouted as he struggled to open the door. He managed to shift some of the clothes and peered around at the vast landscape that had developed in Kurt's room.

Finn held a mug of coffee out to him to take and Kurt still sorting his clothes pointed to the only tidy spot in the whole room. Finn placed the mug down and sat next to Kurt watching him for a while until he reached down and picked up a belt. Kurt grabbed it from him and threw into one of the suitcases. Finn helped Kurt with the rest of his packing and they stood up and examined Kurt's room which only had the odd little ornament or drawing that he had collected over the years. Kurt could feel his gut tightening but he held back the tears for Finns sake.

Finn heaved the suitcases one by one up the stairs to the landing, he turned to look into the living room and saw his parents facing the window he turned to the door and noticed Kurt standing outside gazing at the outside of his house. Kurt didn't realise that he would ever be leaving home so soon and just as his family was starting to take shape again. After his mother had died he was all that his dad had, and they managed. He was so happy when he found Carole, even if Kurt did it a bit of encouragement. He started to think about his mum when he felt something touch his right hand and there stood Finn. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder and Finn held his shoulders.

Burt and Carole stood at the door watching the boys as the sky started to cloud over.

'Are you ready Kurt?' his dad asked wanting to get Kurt's things in the car before the rain hit. As he went back to get a suitcase, Carole followed him and they pulled them down the front lawn to the car.

They all headed for the car Kurt opened the car door and turned around to face the house again, the image of his mother standing outside the house bounced into his head, he could see her warm face as she waved to him to go, he took out his iPhone and snapped a picture.

The drive to Dalton Academy was the only bit that Kurt dreaded. He knew that his Dad would lecture him about the 'Blaine situation', yes Kurt liked Blaine but he did not want to tell him this, let alone tell him that he was in love with him. Of course Burt was curious as to how and why this boy suddenly entered his son's life but he had never seen Kurt happier and tended not to ask questions.

'I don't see why you can't just stay at McKinley, Karofsky has been suspended' Finn begged, holding his brothers hand in the back seat of the car.

'Finn, I don't want to contemplate everyday whether he would return, I couldn't deal with being pushed into a locker everyday or the thought of hearing death threats, I just want to get away' he swiftly released his hand from Finns grasp, Finn looked up at Kurt leaning against the window watching the rain and took his shoulder.

'I understand Kurt' Kurt lowered his head until finally resting his hand on top of Finns. For a while it seemed that Finn had just been saying this not to cause an argument but Kurt knew he was trying to help even if he didn't understand how it felt to be the only out gay kid in Mckinley.

'You just need to have courage, am I right Kurt?' as Carole peered over the seat in front and a knowing wink.

As Kurt only caught the one word of importance is caused him to smile and Blaine suddenly popped into Kurt's mind. He hadn't spoken to him all summer and was nervous at the fact that he would be at Dalton for real this time. He had all the time to spend with him away from trouble but he didn't want to bustle in on all of his friends; he didn't want to be the outsider again.

There was silence the rest of the way as the family drove on into the distance. They turned down the familiar side road leading away from the city and saw the long hedgerow which seemed so out of place for a country lane. In the middle stood a large brick archway with the words Dalton Academy printed in the schools colours black and red.

Kurt held onto his blazer and let out a sigh.

As they turned into the entrance the statue in the fountain outside the school stood as proud as always. Boys were running across the fields holding anything they could to keep themselves from getting wet. They parked outside the doors and each of them stepped out the car holding umbrellas, or holding their hoods hoisting Kurt's many suitcases out of the boot.

'Jesus Kurt, are you bringing the whole of Mckinley with you!' Finn laughed as he struggled to carry the biggest suitcase.

Kurt grabbed it from Finns grasp and stepped up the marble steps to open the oak wooden door. The warmth hit his face as the door swung open in the wind and he took it all in before ushering his parents and brother into the hall. He shut the door behind him and took off his jacket, peering around the corridors waiting for anyone to come and welcome him back. But he heard nothing.

'Hello?' he shouted from within the entrance hall we he placed his jacket onto the hanger.

The spiral staircase from which Kurt had stood before was covered in a brand new red runner which normally held many boys bustling up and down trying to get to their next class. Turning around to view the school crest above the door he noticed the look on his families face. He took their jackets Burt was opened mouth gaping with Carole exactly the same next to him, all Finn could was nod.

A sound came from down the left hand corridor which rapidly became to increase the sound of new Italian shoes stamped down the corridor.

'Kurt, your back!' a tall boy appeared and ran towards him. Before he knew it he was lifted in the air then places back down facing the opposite direction. 'We have so much to tell you!'

Wes turned to face Kurt's family and held out his hand, 'Oh how rude of me, Hello Welcome to Dalton Academy, my name is Wes, Kurt's friend other than Blaine here, you must be Mr and Mrs Hummel and Finn'

Burt, Carole and Finn each in turn shook the boys hand and smiled in politeness.

Kurt looked around the hall while Wes was talking to his parents about the yearly skiing trip they have every year until he heard stilettos echo down the hallway to the right of him, this was a sound that Kurt was not used to hearing on the first day back as the only people in the school were the students and the Headmaster. It came to a complete surprise to him when he was met with two pale grey eyes and long blonde hair perfectly straightened.

'Welcome back to Dalton Academy Kurt,' she smiled 'I am Mrs Stevenson, your new Headmistress.' Kurt was so surprised by this the only thing he could do was to hold out his hand for her to shake. He liked the old headmaster and thought of the many reasons why he just happened to have left.

'Could I just borrow Kurt for a moment Mr and Mrs Hummel?' they nodded as Kurt was pulled away at a high speed up the staircase.

'What is it Wes?' Kurt finally got a word in edgeways as they climbed the staircase, but Wes didn't reply. They ran up two flights and down the corridor which led to Kurt's room. He opened the door and everyone was gathered inside sitting around his desk with a laptop open. They each turned around to face Kurt with looks of worry written all over their faces

'Who died?' Kurt said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone was silent; unusual for all his friends they normally were discussing holidays or setting something on fire.

'Have you noticed anything different around here Kurt?' David spoke.

Kurt shrugged and pulled a confused look onto his face.

'There is something not right about the school this year, hardly anyone has turned up to the academy, no one is running around the school and seeing each other they are all in their rooms?' David explained.

Kurt still unaware at what they were talking about said 'Who is the new head mistress?' Kurt questioned to all of them. They all stared back at him and held the laptop to his face.

* * *

'Could I offer you anything to Drink Mr and Mrs Hummel?' they both shook their heads, Carole not taking her eyes off of Burt who seemingly didn't want to talk.

'Finn?'

'Yes, coffee black one sugar if you don't mind, not allowed drinking in the new car.' as he looked at Burt then his mother who smirked.

As she was pouring a cup of coffee, she looked over at Kurt's Father who was staring at the old paintings of previous headmasters.

'Hope to get my own picture up there one day, all the greatest male headmasters are up there I am the first woman at Dalton' She stated as she handed Finn his cup, she proceeded to brush off her blazer and sat down at the desk in front of the Hummel's.

'I assure you that Kurt is and will be very happy here Mr Hummel, he has made many friends already at Dalton and only was here for a short while. We are so happy to have him back,' she confidently told his parents 'and you have my full trust that if anything out of the ordinary happens I will contact you.'

Burt sat forward 'Thank you Mrs Stevenson, he did not stop talking about this school the whole summer and about his friends, but he never mentioned a new head mistress'

'Well the last headmaster had to leave, unfortunately he became rather ill. They called me asking if I would take over the role and I accepted, I have heard many good things about this place.'

'Oh right, umm may I ask mam but what is your policy on relationships?' Burt spat out unaware of his actions

'BURT!' Carole snapped while Finn lowered his head into his hands.

'Oh no don't worry,' she knew this would be asked considering how much Blaine had been talking about Kurt. 'This school does take relationships seriously of course we cannot stop them from being attracted to each other and we allow this but not in the school grounds. All relationships are to be expressed outside of the school.'

'Thank you, that does reassure us, now shall we take Kurt's bags to his room?' Carole said to change the awkward moment.

'That won't be necessary as Nick and Jeff have already taken them up.' The family turned round to see the bags gone from behind the sofa.

Impressed by the military precision Burt stood up and reached out to shake the principals hand 'Thank you, we hope to meet again, obviously not if Kurt ever was to get in trouble with school,' he laughed nervously.

'Don't worry I run a strict school rule policy, can't have them running about the place. They are here to learn not to mess around.'

Carole seemed to feel tension in the room at this point and decided to stand next to her husband as if they were leaving.

'Thank you Mrs Stevenson I am sure that Kurt is in strong hands, we shall probably be seeing you again when we come to see Kurt, now let's be on our way'

As Carole tried to shift Burt out of the room, they got to the entrance hall away from the office when Burt stood still eyes transfixed on the staircase; he reached out and placed his hand on the banister.

'Come on Burt, I'm sure he is knee deep in gossip by now he won't realise we have gone, this is easier, wouldn't want an emotional goodbye we wouldn't let him go!' even this did not shift him.

'We can always give you a tour of the school is you would wish,' Mrs Stevenson mentioned.

'Maybe I will just call him to say goodbye' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, he scrolled down to the number and hit call. He could hear his breath on the other end of the phone and suddenly heard the ring tone from above which cut out. He closed the phone.

As he turned to leave the school he heard banging of running feet from the corridor above.

'Kurt wait, where are you going? Come back!' came shouts from fellow Dalton students as they ran down the stairs,

'Wait for us, we were talking to y-' but before they finished their sentence they looked up to see Kurt with his arms around his father, feet lifted off the ground they looked each other and smiled as they backed away whispering back up the stairs.

Burt held onto his son, never wanting to let go. He could remember the first time that he held him as a baby and realised that he would do anything to protect him and this school would be a way.

'Bye Dad,' was all Kurt could bring himself to say as Burt placed him down onto the marble floor.

Burt held his face in his hands and became teary eyed 'don't worry Dad its fine, I will be fine, there is already something for me to sort out and I have only been here 10 minutes.' He said with a sarcastic tone as he placed his hand over his father's; of course he wasn't gonna tell him that this place is so full of drama it could be the next sitcom as we know it. With the look of worry in Burt's eyes he just leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead followed by a nod as he turned to walk to the car.

Carole ran at Kurt nearly giving him a heart attack and he let out a sudden exhale of breath, she leaned to his ear and whispered 'If anything happens you ring me, I may not be your mum but I am always here for you.' She held him in her arms and squeezed him one last time before kissing him on the cheek and followed Burt.

Finn stepped forward and ruffled Kurt's hair as he always does and nudged him on the arm followed by a hug. Finn embraced the hug this time knowing that he would not see him for a while. He let go and gestured a high five, which Kurt returned.

Finn ran to the door of the car looked back and held his hand against his ear as a phone and mouthed 'Call me' which made Kurt giggle. He watched at the doorway as the car started, Carole holding back the tears blew him a kiss and waved, as the car drove off there was a sudden outbursts of the car horn as all of them were waving out of the window as they past the fountain and drove out of the archway. The car disappeared into the distance.

* * *

'...ok so how are we gonna tell him?' asked Jeff to his group as they gathered back into Kurt's bedroom.

'Because I don't know about you but I do not want to tell that big blued eye boy that his 'love interest' won't be coming back to Dalton for the next month!' he loudly whispered trying to contain his panic state.

'Well he didn't notice that Blaine wasn't in the room when we showed him the information on the laptop, maybe that's a sign that he knows he won't be here!' David stated.

'No, you idiot cause his phone went off before he had the chance besides we have to tell him as Blaine texted us too!' Wes was getting wound up at the fact that no one could think of a way to tell him.

'I'm sure he will be ok with it,' came a voice of a small boy standing amongst the elder boys 'it will give him time to think about getting back into the swing of Dalton life I guess.'

All of the boys turned to the small boy puzzling as to how and why he was there. He was a small boy, very much a smaller version of Kurt, he had the same big eyes, the same piggy nose but he had darker hair which kinked at the edges.

'Sorry guys,' David apologised to the group 'this is my younger brother Thomas, don't ask why he decided to come here I have been lecturing him all morning hence me not being with Wes to greet Kurt. He just arrived today with my parents at the front of the school.' The boys didn't even bother to ask why he was there one, because David didn't like to explain and they didn't want to get on the wrong side of him at the moment and two, because in the mean time they had to tell Kurt what was happening.

'Well someone is going to have to say something; we can't just let him walk around the school aimlessly trying to look for him that's just cruel!' Wes thought of the poor boy spending the next week waiting outside his classroom or waiting at the gate hoping to see his face. 'Why is Blaine not coming back then?' puzzled Nick looking bewildered to what was actually going on. Everyone turned to look at him and sighed as he lowered his head and the others switched back to each other trying to figure out what was the best way.

'So Blaine is with his Father, skiing in France tell me why again?' Thad broke the silence.

'Because, he is trying to clear things up, you know about the fact that Blaine's dad left his mum for a younger model who he doesn't know yet, and that Blaine's mum is broke and living in England!' Jeff shouted.

'Alright quiet it down already,' Thad was so used to him getting so loud when he gets frustrated he controlled the urge to shout back 'Yes but why didn't he just do it here? Where he lives? Surely that would have been easier?'

'Well no cause Blaine's sister is still so upset that she doesn't like them talking about it at home, and he couldn't do it here for obvious reasons! He said so in his text look read.' As everyone gathered around Jeff's phone he scrolled down to Blaine's last message.

_Gone to France skiing; Dad wants to clear things! It is hectic so decided not to return to Dalton for a month as he felt it wouldn't be good for me to be there? Our flight leaves tomorrow the day everyone comes back! Tell everyone I said hi, and tell Kurt I will be back as soon as I can, don't want to leave him with you lot for long he will go mad - BA _

Suddenly a loud smash came from the corridor in the direction of the staircase just where Kurt had been standing to say goodbye to his family, the boys heads shot up exchanged looks of terror and rushed down the corridor falling over each other and smashing into the sides of the ways until they reached the stairs David and Wes were in front followed by Thomas Jeff Nick and Thad. David and Wes halted just as they got to the bottom of the stairs not bracing the other boys as they fell in a heap at the bottom staring at the back of Kurt, they each looked up to see which way he was staring, and looked towards the door.

The door had been flung open leaving an indent in the side of the wooden panelled wall, a plant pot beside the wall had fallen and smashed right at Kurt's feet which caused the large smash and standing in the doorway drenched covered in mud holding a rucksack and breathing heavily was Blaine. Everyone stared in shock.

Blaine fell to the floor with exhaustion and everyone scrambled to help him up, Kurt held tightly onto his hand. The boys managed to lift him up and move him into the common room placing him onto the nearby lounger. He was wheezing, as if he had swallowed a dog toy.

Everyone was passing Kurt different items for Blaine, a bowl of hot water, a blanket followed by a hot drink of some sort. Kurt was knelt tending to Blaine's feet as it looked like he had been walking for hours. The common room had never been so frantic, things flying everywhere as Kurt nursed Blaine.

'You know you don't have to do this Kurt,' Blaine finally able to talk protested as a thought of Kurt being a nurse came to his mind and was too much to handle, 'you should be unpacking, besides it should be me who is looking after you!' Blaine protested again, but all he got in return was a loud groan telling him that he should shut up.

After Kurt had finished tending to him, he finally stood up arms crossed and said 'ok now you can talk, what has happened?'

'You mean you don't know why I'm here seeing that I should be in France?' Blaine asked hoping that it was the right answer. The blank look of Kurt's face alarmed Blaine and before he could say anything Kurt's eyebrow lifted.

'France? What do you mean France? I haven't heard anything about this!' Kurt tried to sound calm as he looked around and saw all the boys looking down at their feet.

'We tried to tell you Kurt when Wes took you from your family this morning, but we were so busy worrying about the fact that this place is like a graveyard, we did ask you if anything was different but you didn't notice,' David answered finally as Kurt's face seemed to rise in temperature.

David quickly tried to finish a sentence 'but we wanted to tell you when you had settled in, we thought it would have been too much, us telling you that he would be away for a month!'

Kurt's face was so red with anger that David was too scared to talk so Wes stepped in,

'But as we were deciding when to tell you, the one who was supposed to be away turned up! Blaine!'

Blaine jumped up 'Hey, do not put this on me; you were supposed to tell him, because I was too scared too.' At this point Blaine coughed suddenly then realised what he had said and knowing he was in trouble he sat down slowly.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's feet watching his right doc martin shoe tap against the floor. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurt, I just didn't want this stress already on you in the first day back of Dalton. I felt that if I let the others tell you then it would have been easier, there is a reason why I was going though,'

He was now looking into Kurt's eyes as if waiting for his permission to speak.

Kurt sat down on the sofa opposite and nodded. 'So you know that my Dad left my mum _right_,' he continued, and Kurt gave a knowing nod, 'well I needed to talk to him why he did it, I mean we haven't got along at all and I didn't want to do it in front of my sister because we always end up arguing so we left. So anyway we were driving to the airport when my Dad turned to me and said,' there was an awkward silence as everyone leaned in. 'as he said that he left because he found out that he was dying'

The whole room froze in astonishment; Kurt looked at Blaine across from where he was sitting reached out and took his hand.

'I just left, I don't know _why_ I panicked and just ran out of the car, and here I am! I felt the only people I could talk to this about were _you_.' Everyone crowded around him and held his shoulders, Blaine finally felt home.

There was a sound of stiletto heels coming down the corridor which rang alarm bells in the boys heads and Kurt looked up to see the head mistress standing at the door watching the boys comfort Blaine, she leaned her head through the door frame.

'Blaine your back early, everything is in your room and that second bed you requested is in there too.' She didn't want to hang around only because she saw the look on the boy's faces as they faced her gawping.

Blaine looked up at the door, he had stopped breathing and everyone was staring at him, Blaine recognised that voice but where from? Before he could start to think about it,

'Why did you request a second bed?' Nick questioned.

Everyone looked at Kurt who turned a crimson colour. There was a sudden burst of laughter from David and Wes and Kurt jumped up hitting Wes round the head with a spare blanket they had brought Blaine. Kurt jumped onto the coffee table and just as David threw a pillow at him he ducked sending Thad flying off his chair. The whole room turned into a wrestling match, even Blaine joined in at one point spraying the water which his feet were placed over Kurt who was hiding behind the lounger.

* * *

Kurt soaking wet from the play fight walked with Blaine from the common room down the Atler hallway, Kurt knew this corridor far too well.

Wes and David had their own rooms opposite each other; you had to make sure to duck whenever you pass as you are most likely to be hit in the face with a football. Following that was Thad's room he was the brainy one, you would always find him confined in his room surrounded by papers and books. Jeff and Nick shared a room just because Nick is too stupid to be left alone. Followed was Blaine's room was the centre of the corridor as they approached they both turned to each other.

'Kurt, you really helped this afternoon, thank you.' Blaine's concentration was on Kurt's eyes as he spoke, the thought rattled in his mind that one day he would just grab Kurt and pull him into his room and lock the door. He was tempted as he had not seen him in over 6 weeks, Blaine bit his lip. Kurt watching Blaine's lip felt as if he needed to tell him what he found out on the laptop earlier from the others, but after the trauma he was going through with his father he couldn't.

'Don't worry about it, I'll always be here for you, you know that' he took Blaine's hand. Blaine gave a sudden shudder.

Blaine stroked the top of Kurt's hand with his thumb, 'I know,' he said softly. He wanted to pull him close. Just to feel his breath on his neck.

Kurt staring at Blaine and he wondered whether Blaine would tell him the requested second bed was for him. Blaine leaned forward their noses touching he stayed there for a second waiting for Kurt to pull back but he didn't, Blaine smiled leaned to the side and placed his head of Kurt's shoulder and hugged him around his waist. A flush of heat ran across Kurt's chest and face as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

'Bye,' Blaine whispered in his ear, 'I'm just gonna ring mum, you know what parents are like. Then I will come help you unpack.' His breath tingled Kurt's ear as they both let go.

Blaine disappeared into his room.

Kurt headed further down the corridor thinking how he needed to tell Blaine, he reflected back to how he had reacted that the boys hadn't told him that Blaine may have been away for a while and felt guilty. It was crucial to tell him he decided to tell him when Blaine came to help unpack but before he had the chance to practise he realised that his door was ajar.

Kurt picked up a nearby pillow that had been dragged from the common room that same day and ran into the room.

'**AAAGGHHH**' Kurt screamed as he whacked the boy with the pillow the boy jumped on top of the bed panting his heart pounding in his chest.

'Woah Woah it's me TTThomas, David's brother,' he screamed with a stutter whilst ducking from Kurt throwing a nearby empty cardboard box at him 'III was assigned this room this is my stuff!' Kurt hit him again with the pillow sending the boy flying off the bed. A shaking hand shot up from behind the bed holding a crumpled sheet of paper removed from the boy's school trouser pocket. He held his eyes shut as he felt Kurt take the paper from him and heard a snigger.

Opening his eyes he peered over the top of the mattress to see Kurt smiling at him. Kurt held his hand out to help him onto the bed. Thomas looked at his hand and hesitantly placed it there and was pulled up. They both sat there 'Sorry Thomas I thought you were someone else, you will get used to people sneaking into your room and regarding your letter that is Wes's hand writing, he tries to copy the head masters writing to trick the new kids i got that last year but this writing is the old one.' He held a finger to his lips as he approached the door. The young boy watched intently as Kurt counted with his finger 3,2,1, at number one he flung the door open and two boys fell face first onto the carpet'You're not fooling anyone Wes and Thad!' he laughed as the boys stood up and brushed down their new uniform.

'_KURT! _That was going to be so funny, we had the whole thing recorded you should have played along with it!' Wes grunted. 'No, because I know how it feels to be the new kid in the corridor!' he looked at Thomas who was still white with shock. Kurt titled his head to the side went over and placed his arm round Thomas's shoulders, they both sat there for a while when Wes lifted the camera from his pocket and decided to start filming again.

'Where am I supposed to be then?' the boy asked Kurt. Kurt side smiled at him and they both got up and led him out the room not forgetting to knock Wes's camera which flew in the air.. They both left down the corridor passing Blaine on the way, Blaine patted Thomas's back as they walked past and shot angry looks at the two boys who fell to the floor catching the camera and laughing.

David saw Kurt escorting his shaken brother downstairs and turned to see Blaine staring into Kurt's room. Blaine shook his head at the two about to turn into his room when he noticed David.

'What did you do to my brother, Wes?' David stormed at him from the other end of the corridor. Knocking everything in his path, his eyes focused on Wes as he stepped out of the room.

'We pretended to send Thomas a letter, saying his room had been changed you should have seen his face! Kurt ran in there and scared the life out of him! Look I have it recorded.' As he placed the camera by his face

David grabbed the camera and threw it at the wall and leapt at Wes placing his hands around his neck and pinning him to the wall.

'He was bullied at his old school, he came here to get a better life and all you are doing is making him scared, I told him not to come here cause I know what you are like!' he stared into his best friend's eyes with such hatred you would have sworn they were enemies. Wes whimpered as he realised that his feet were not touching the ground.

Blaine grabbed the back of David's blazer and held him back from Wes. He had to put his whole weight into pulling him off, David elbowed Blaine away and he fell to the floor.

'David, stop. You know what happened before, think about what you are doing.'

David brushed himself off and retreated into his room. Wes just stared at his door, then at Blaine who was now looking at the floor.

Before Wes could open his mouth to what Blaine had said Blaine walked off in the direction that Kurt took Thomas and Thad had already vanished from sight.

As Wes stared down the corridor he couldn't help but realise how the old headmaster had left so quickly without telling anyone.

* * *

Kurt left the school office as Thomas was escorted by prefects to his new room. It is amazing how Kurt had only been at the school an hour and he already had something to deal with. Kurt felt that he needed to protect Thomas, as he had been through the same sort of thing that he had. Also Kurt felt glad that he now had someone to talk to about his problems, of course he had Blaine but he wanted to keep the conversations with him separate from his problems. Thinking of Blaine he realised that he had not told him what he had seen just earlier that day he quickly opened his phone to text when he found he had two messages already.

_Heard that Thomas is alright now thanks to you, seems like you have found a new best friend! David and Wes are on edge just warning you if you see them. Blaine._

Typical it is amazing how news travels so fast. David and Wes that was new, but I'm sure it is just one of their other tiffs like when one of them stole the others t-shirt, they didn't speak for hours. The next message was apparently sent just 4 minutes ago.

_So now that you are out of the office, shall I help you unpack? Blaine. _

'You never put your phone on loud do you?' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear from behind which made Kurt jump and drop his phone. Blaine quickly dropped down in front of him picked up the phone peered up at Kurt and stood placing it into Kurt's blazer pocket.

'Don't you know it is rude to come up behind someone and nearly scare them to death' Kurt covered his heart as it was beating so fast it could have burst out his chest. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's.

'By the looks of things I won't be doing that again.' He held out his hand as if he was asking Kurt to dance, 'so shall we finish your unpacking? Or am I just going to stay here like a numpty while you catch your breath.'

Kurt sighed and placed his hand in Blaine's, Blaine lifted it and kissed it very softly before dragging Kurt off in the direction of the dorms.

They were passing all the other dorm rooms with the boys singing, playing games and even some decorating their room. He thought about how he would place him room this time, maybe changing the bed so that it was in the middle of the room facing away from large cathedral windows. He thought about how he was going to fit even more clothes into the small built in wardrobe and dresser. He had planned to buy some boxes to fit under the bed but he thought he could do that with the spare cardboard boxes that were always shoved behind the curtains that the school give to them, as they know they would be leaving with even more items than before.

As Blaine stepped into Kurt's room he removed his blazer and hung it on the back of the door, he looked at the many suitcases and rolled his sleeves up rubbing his hands together he turned to look at Kurt who was shutting the door.

'So where do we start? I am thinking the clothes only because then we will know how much room you will have left because no doubt we are going to have to request another dresser for you!' he watched Kurt move across the room and sit on his desk chair that was placed by the fireplace. 'Kurt? What's wrong?' he walked towards him and knelt next to the chair tilting his head so he could see Kurt's face.

Kurt sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. 'Blaine there is something I need to tell you,' these words were not something Blaine wanted to hear at this time, he was worried that it had something to do with him and Kurt's feelings. He felt his stomach drop and he swallowed hard.

'You know the new Head Mistress Blaine?' Blaine nodded with anticipation, and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt slid off the chair and knelt next to Blaine, he took his face in his hand 'She is your father's new girlfriend.'

Blaine fell back off of his knees and lay down in front of Kurt, Kurt sat and placed a hand on Blaine's lifted knee. Kurt didn't know what to do; he was shocked at the fact that he had just told him, let alone having to deal with the consequences if there were any.

There was a deep breath from Blaine and he lifted his arms over his head running his fingers through his hair. 'How did you find this out Kurt?' he asked whilst breathing slowly.

'On the Internet, there was an article in the paper how the new Head of the Dalton Academy was not only a woman, but was seeing the minister of the school Henry Anderson. I'm so sorry Blaine'

Blaine could remember when he heard her voice in the corridor that same day but he brushed it off. He had heard that voice before in his house when he had arrived home early, but he just couldn't make it out until now. Blaine raised himself up leaning back against his hands and looked at Kurt who was still holding his knee.

Kurt laid his head down onto the same knee and wrapped his other arm around his leg in a hug. He stayed there for a while and then closed his eyes. He could feel Blaine fidgeting with his hair and sinking his nails into the carpet. Kurt curled himself around Blaine's leg, so that his whole body was touching him and he felt a finger run across his forehead. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine moving a strand of Kurt's hair from his face.

'Thank you for telling me Kurt, would it be ok if I stay here for a while so I can take it all in?' he said as he removed his finger from Kurt's forehead. Kurt nodded and got up to start to unpack.

As he got to the bed Kurt tossed over a cushion and a blanket which landed by Blaine's chest, he knew that Blaine wouldn't want to leave all too soon. He opened the first suitcase and pulled out a pair of Levi Jeans and hung them in the cupboard. Turning back he saw Blaine roll to the side and drift off into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  Unexpected Visits

Hey my name is SHS Mug; I do not own Glee or anything to do with it, I just write this for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others too. I am not the best of writers, I do things wrong, my punctuation is not the best either but I enjoy writing and want to share it with everyone.

* * *

_This is the second instalment of Kurt at Dalton Academy, Blaine is having troubles and with family life and who else could he go to but Kurt? How is Kurt meant to deal with everyone's troubles? Surely he has enough of his own at the moment! Kurt has been fitting in with his new friends and even met a younger friend who is also having problems, of course Tom does always go to Kurt for advice but what and why is this happening to Tom too? Find out what Kurt does to help Tom whilst he may be having troubles of his own._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Unexpected Visits**_

'How do you think Kurt's doing?'

'Shall we call him?' asked Quinn to the rest of the club. Looking around seeing that all the girls had their phones poised to receive anything from Kurt.

'He is probably so caught up with Blaine that he has not had time to text, I mean he only got there what, 3 days ago! We know full well that he can handle himself, being the diva that he is; now we need to work on our next song' Rachel stated as she walked towards the piano.

'For goodness sake Rachel, for the thousand time we are not doing 'As Long As Your Mine' from Wicked, it would only be you and Finn singing lead while we all sway in the background! Me and Sam want our shot' Quinn spat out, as everyone looked at her astounded.

'Maybe we should just text Blaine?' Brittany continued completely unaware of the situation.

'Me and Sam need a chance, we have wanted to sing solo for ages now! You just do not listen to anyone else Rachel!' Quinn interrupted.

Mr Schuester entered the room only seeing the girls. 'Where are the boys? Anyway so, we need to think of some new songs for Regional's. I was thinking something Rocky, something edgy that we haven't ever done before!'

'Brittany you know that would help, if we had his number!' Rachel explained as Mr Schue leant against the white board crossing his arms across his chest.

'Is this about Kurt? You know girls he is probably fine, there is a new Headmistress there and she may have, I don't know, banned phones! Sounds like a good idea to me, so let's put them away and get on with our work. Now,'

'Well I don't have Blaine's but I have his friend Wes's!' Brittany continued oblivious to Mr Schue. 'We could always text him to get Blaine's number then text Blaine!' she felt so clever at this point nothing could stop her.

By this point Mr Schue had given up and decided to write song choices up on the board.

'Or we could just text Wes Brittany?' Santana explained as Brittany looked at her with an expression a baby makes when it doesn't realise why the square shape won't go in the round hole.

'Just give me your phone,' Rachel reached for it 'right so here goes;

_Hi, Wes this is Rachel Berry, an acquaintance of Kurt Hummels. After many text messages and phone calls we have not heard from him and are getting tedious about his whereabouts, it would be really helpful if you could text us back an answer. Thank you – Rachel *_

Mercedes leaned over her shoulder as she wrote it and swiped the phone from her. 'You cannot put that in a text Rachel, think of how mortified Kurt would be! Besides don't you think we are being a bit hasty.'

'Hasty? It has been 3 days! And he promised he would text us, he can't have just forgotten, this means that something's up!' she stared at Mercedes holding the phone, 'Think about it Mercedes when he went the last time he texted us the moment we left stating how brilliant it was there, it's a bit fishy that he has not texted you have to admit.'

Mercedes was staring at the phone and deleted the message Rachel had put, she began to type when the boys entered the room staring at the girls on their phones, each one of them knew what was about to be said. Finn stood still in the middle of the room and gestured his arms out as if he was about to be hit by a train.

'Any news on Kurt?' Rachel requested to Finn.

'No I'm afraid, but the new headmistress at the school is _hot_!' Finn high fived his fellow glee boys who all looked at Mr Schue and quickly sat down.

Mercedes held the phone behind the chair in front and texted:

_Hi Wes, it is Mercedes. We haven't heard from Kurt and were just wondering how you were all settling in! Hope to meet you soon. Mercedes._

It wasn't until she sent it that she realised this was none of her business, but it had already been delivered so she sat back still holding Brittany's phone open on the message. She couldn't help but notice some of the messages that Brittany had sent to Wes.

'Brittany, you and Wes seem to be very friendly!' not realising what she just said she chucked the phone back to Santana who stared at Mr Schue.

'I think we should go visit him though I guess!' Finn said before Mr Schue could start to talk.

The show choir looked at each other and smiled then looking back at Mr Schue, he looked at all of them let out a sarcastic laugh and leaned against the piano.

'You're not being serious are you?'

* * *

Kurt woke that Friday morning after a good night's sleep and rolled over to see Thomas sleeping on the floor of his room. Kurt sat up; what was he doing in here? Thomas was huddled by the laundry basket with a large pile of worn clothes flowing over the sides as his covers. Not wanting to wake him Kurt got out of bed and reached for his uniform that was placed over the desk chair; he also grabbed a nearby clean towel in the closet and his wash bag that was placed at the edge of his bed the previous day. Before leaving he pulled a post it note from his folder on his desk and wrote:

_Gone to get ready for school. Sorry about the loud alarm. Get ready use anything in my room you need and I will come back here to meet you – Kurt._

He placed the note on the alarm clock so that Thomas would see it, crept to the door and before leaving gazed upon the small boy who confined himself into Kurt's room rather than his brothers. Before thinking too much into the matter he closed the door behind him and stood in the corridor.

The corridor was quiet for a change, everyone would still be asleep by now as most had frees in the morning but Kurt was taking an extracurricular class with Mr Henderson. It really helped him to have one to one sessions; he could clearly take time to work things out. Blaine helped from time to time but he usually got distracted and didn't get anything done. Normally they ended up talking about fashion or Kurt would just watch Blaine read for hours.

As he reached the end of the corridor he turned to the right and entered the free shower room. He locked the door behind him and turned on the shower, stepping under he felt the water hit his face. He stood there for a while thinking about why Thomas had crept into his room. Kurt was glad that Thomas felt like he could come to Kurt if something was wrong, he had spent the last three days with Tom in his room afterschool after all. Even though he was younger, he felt like he had a new friend. After he got out of the shower he walked forward leant on the side of the sink and swept his hair back from his face, applying moisturiser to his face he could hear his alarm go off in his room so he quickly changed into his uniform and scuttled back.

He knocked on the door before he entered and heard no reply, so he slowly pushed it open and peered around the door. Thomas was sitting on his desk chair that had been moved in front of the window. He was holding his feet up to his chest and was humming under his breath. As Kurt approached him he reached out to touch his shoulder but he couldn't help but notice his jeans were wet at the knees. Kurt rushed over and swivelled the chair round to face him as he did so Thomas jumped up and hugged Kurt. Kurt held him for a moment and got his balance he could hear him breathing heavily and sniffing. He released him and held his arms trying to look at his face which he was covering with his hands.

'I can't do it Kurt,' wiping the tears from his eyes 'I'm scared really scared.'

'About what, you are here now; you have nothing to worry about Tom.' He shook him in his grasp and made him look up; he lifted his head up to reveal a bruise over his eye. Kurt didn't say anything he studied the bruise, lifting the skin he ran to his wash bag and pulled out a cream, he pointed to the bed which Tom sat down on. Kurt sat next to him and began applying the cream to his bruise. When he had finished he wiped the excess onto the towel he had from earlier and held Tom's knee.

'Who did this to you?' he shot a look of anger to Tom who tried to turn around, Kurt then grabbed him harder and shook him, 'Who _did_this to you?'

Before Tom could reply Kurt shot out the room and banged on Blaine's door, there was so answer so he banged it even harder and the door slightly opened

'Blaine, Tom's hurt I need your help.' The door now fully opened to reveal a boy that he had never seen before. He stepped back startled he couldn't move, he felt his heart stop and he wasn't breathing he looked down to his feet closed his eyes and ran back into his room slamming the door behind him he stood staring at the back of his door.

He felt a hand on the back of his shoulder, 'Kurt, you didn't tell anyone did you?' he felt that Kurt was really hot and stepped in front of him 'Kurt are you ok?'

Kurt lifted his head and felt dizzy he could feel his legs were about the give way when he grabbed onto Tom's arm. Tom grabbed him and moved him onto the bed laying him down. Tom walked around the other side to face him he could tell that Kurt hadn't told anyone he was more concerned to why he was acting like this. Tom stroked the side of his face and held his hand.

A chime came from Kurt's blazer pocket which Tom pulled out and read a text from David:

_Kurt where are you? We have French! We will be outside your room in 5! David and Thad._

_

* * *

_

'What's happened to him?' David asked as he placed a flannel on Kurt's forehead.

Tom was looking down at this point not to show David what had happened to his face, he got up and left the room without David realising.

'Kurt?' Kurt gave a sudden shudder and slowly turned over rubbing his eyes, he sat up but realised he had done to quickly and fell back down. He could just make out David and Thad facing him they both leaned forward and placed their hands on his body as they realised he may have a fever.

'What happened?' Kurt felt the flannel fall onto the bed in front of him he placed it on the bedside cabinet and noticed the alarm.

_9:45am_

Kurt jumped off the bed and pulled his bag over his shoulder forgetting he felt so bad and headed for the door. David and Thad grabbed their bags and followed Kurt.

Kurt was running off adrenaline at this point, he could not miss French it was his best class, he darted down the corridors bumping into the students walking by, David and Thad had to keep up a good pace to stay behind him. Kurt could feel his chest aching as he was breathing double the time he should be. The class had already started and Kurt walked in apologizing for his David's and Thad's absence which the teacher ushered them to sit down.

David had sat in the seat next to Wes, they were still not talking and it had been 3 days now. David turned to Wes and tried to catch his attention but he was ignoring him.

'Wes?' David whispered as the teacher turned her back to the class to write down sentences they had to translate. Wes stared down at his paper and started to write, he wanted to talk to his friend but he just didn't know what to say.

Wes was struggling to think of a good reason for David to apologize for his actions. All he could do was to gesture a handshake which David stared at, he smiled and shook it back they punched their hands together and Wes turned to David's work and began to copy it.

Kurt wasn't focusing on anything that was going on in the lesson, even when the teacher asked him the basic questions he couldn't bring himself to answer them. He had so much to think about not only were the Mckinley club texting him nonstop but he had to deal with thinking about how Tom was and who bruised his eye, but he also had the worry that the love of his life was in a room with someone else together, alone.

Maybe he was thinking too much into it, Blaine had asked for another bed in his room. But why did he? Also why hadn't Blaine told him about this boy? He pictured the boys face in his head, his dark skin and blue eyes. He was tall well built and had the whitest teeth he had ever seen. Kurt hit the back of his hand.

_Kurt come on, this is getting ridiculous Blaine had asked for a new bed. Nothing might have happened you don't even know this boy. Just ask the others who he is I am sure they will know! Maybe I should talk to Bl-._

The bell rang, as David, Thad and Wes got up they ran to Kurt and pulled him off his feet. They dragged him into a nearby music room and shut the door. Kurt stood with the two boys staring at him while Wes was looking with a bewildered expression at the two of them.

Kurt moved over to the piano and sat down at the seat, he began to play the others stood as they saw the expression on his face, as soon as his fingers moved across the keys they knew what was wrong. No one could play like that without having something on their mind. Kurt continued to play as a group of boys had gathered outside his room they were leaning against the door trying to get in. Each of them listening intently to the music, they all sat down and watched Kurt move across the keys engorged in the rhythm. As he stopped playing the boys dispersed outside in different directions and Kurt held his face in his hands. The boys gathered around him as he stood up.

'Blaine, had another boy in his room, I am probably just looking too much into it aren't I?' the others stared him in confusion.

'Hang on what?' Wes looked at David who turned to Thad they both looked at Kurt open mouthed.

The door opened to the practise room and in stepped 3 boys, Graham, Tony and another boy who no one recognised. Kurt looked at the group and caught the eye of the third boy; Kurt felt dizzy again and sat down at the piano chair.

'Kurt isn't it? Hi I am Graham Head of the Warblers at Dalton, heard you playing the piano and we could really do with a pianist to help us practise from time to time, would you be interested?'

Kurt glanced upon the boy and steadied himself to stand.

'Yes thank you, I would be happy to, although I was hoping to get into the Warblers with my singing, if I may audition for that?' he looked at the boy who appeared in Blaine's room and nodded.

'My, you are very confident for a newbie but you have to understand that it is invitation only. You will have to be recommended by someone who is already a member of the Warblers.' He turned to the three with Kurt and pouted. He snapped his fingers and the other boys opened the door for him and they left.

* * *

Tom had been to all his lessons and decided that he would to go find Kurt; he headed down the corridor that led to his room when he heard a bang against the side of the wall. He turned around suddenly to see a figure at the end of the corridor. Tom stopped dead in his tracks, he stared at the figure for a while when it started to move towards him he turned and ran towards the Alter corridor, he ran up the stairs jumping 3 at a time, swinging around the banisters as he went round the corners he slammed through the double doors and started to smash at Kurt's door. He was pounding the door so hard that he could feel his fingers become bruised.

'KURT, KURT? OPEN THE DOOR!' he could hear the thudding footsteps coming up the stairs and the bruise on his head started to throb with pain as he remembered how it felt the moment he got it.

'KURT!' he screamed, the door flung open and he fell inside landing on the floor quickly he scrambled around and kicked the door behind him staggering along the floor into the corner of the room.

Tom was shaking so hard that you could hear the floorboards underneath him creak and move. He grabbed onto the bottom of the curtain and hugged it tight. He could feel the soft cotton on his face and he felt safe.

'Tom?' came a voice from the bed. This voice didn't sound like Kurt's voice but another, a deeper voice as he looked up with his tear filled eyes he saw Blaine holding a picture from Kurt's corkboard of them together in tears.

Kurt's door handle twisted the both of them stared at the door then at each other and closed their eyes. Kurt stepped into the room to see the two boys crying. His eyes shot at Blaine then at Tom. Kurt ran to Tom and lifted him to his feet.

'Where did he go?' he looked Tom's eyes. He turned to Blaine and noticed he was holding a photo that Kurt had stuck together of them two together. He focused back onto Tom and held his face in his hands, he could feel the tears streaming down his face and he placed Tom's head on his shoulder holding him whilst looking over at Blaine. Kurt gestured to Blaine for him to take Tom; Blaine stood up straight away and took over.

Kurt ran around his room he pulled the second mattress from his bed and laid it on the floor by the fireplace, he reach over to the wardrobe and pulled down a warm cover with cushions that were scattered on the floor. He rushed back over to Tom and Blaine, him holding one side and Blaine the other they moved him over and placed him down onto the mattress, Kurt pulled the cover over him and sat stroking his forehead.

'Blaine pass me my phone please!' he waved his hand to his blazer pocket and Blaine pulled it out, 'Text David and say "I have Tom in my room he won't be at football practise, don't worry me and Blaine have it all under control" Shh shh,' He felt Tom move to get up, 'you're staying here tonight tom again ok just relax.'

Kurt continued to stroke his forhead when tom rolled over, Kurt got up and sat on his bed, he removed his blazer and tie and threw them onto the floor beside him, he also took his shoes off and threw them into the nearby basket. Blaine went over and did the same for Tom and he moved over towards Kurt and sat down next to him.

Kurt didn't look at Blaine; not wanting to cause an argument as he needed to focus on Tom's safety.

'He obviously knows who is the best person to go too if there is trouble,' Blaine stated as he turned to face Kurt 'I tried to look for you today, but you were nowhere to be seen everything ok?'

'Yes, I met some new people today, one too many than I had hoped,' as he stood up and paced the room. 'I'm to audition for the Warblers, I met the Head and his followers.' As he said his Blaine stood up next to him and reached for his face, Kurt stepped back and walked towards the door. Blaine followed him only to find that Kurt had opened the door for him to leave. Blaine stood in the doorway and turned to Kurt who wasn't looking at him.

'You met Ewan then?' Blaine saw he look on Kurt's face and couldn't bear to see him this way. 'It was you who came to my door this morning wasn't it?' he realised and sighed. Blaine knew that he couldn't do anything to change the situation so left. Kurt shut the door after him and placed his hand on the door panel. He slid down the back of the door and began to hit his head.

* * *

The alarm sounded again, Kurt slammed his hand on the clock as he lay back down wanting to sleep in. He had decided to stay at school the first weekend as he felt it would be too hard to go back. Also he needed to be there for Tom, he was going to take him out for the day to take his mind off things. Tom sat up from the bed on the floor and saw Kurt was already awake.

'You better be taking me somewhere good today Kurt!' Tom sniggered to lighten the mood.

'Do you not know me at all Tom?' Kurt sat up and threw his pillow at him. They both started to laugh and got up to get ready. The two boys got changed quickly and Kurt pulled a bag out from under his bed.

David had been in on the plan and told Kurt that he was really into his swimming; he told him that Tom had given it up because of the abuse he got from his old school. Even though he was really talented so Kurt and the others has paid to rent out the pool for the day.

Kurt heard a car horn outside which Tom heard and closed his eyes. 'Where are we going?' he asked.

Kurt didn't say anything and just grabbed his hand and ran out the room; they ran down the corridor down the stairs and out the door across the lawn and out of the gate. Outside was Kurt's range rover inside was Wes, David and Thad including Tom's friend Danny. Danny was a member of the Warblers too, he was a crazed vampire fan, and consisted to wearing a cape wherever he went even the place Kurt was taking Tom.

They both piled into the car, Kurt kicking David out of the driving seat they sped down the road playing Kurt's iPod in the car.

'Oh please turn it over, I don't want to listen to the musical Cats the whole way Kurt!' Wes grunted. Kurt reached back and hit him in the leg.

As Kurt drove along the main road he changed the song to 'Under the Sea' and at this cue the boys placed a snorkel on Tom's face and they each put goggles on. Tom looked at them all and covered his mouth with his hands as they drove into the swimming pool. Kurt parked up and they all dragged Tom out the car. They all ran into the entrance hall and they were greeted by the manager who escorted them into the pool, they each got changed and lined up at the edge of the pool.

'Ok after Three ready?' Kurt shouted as he put the camera at the other end of the pool on timer, he sprinted to the other side and heard the camera start to beep, as they sped up he shouted 'THREE, TWO, ONE!' They all jumped in the air as the camera flashed and they splashed into the water, each of them jumped up and started splashing around. Tom had already started to swim a length of the pool while the others were pushing each other and swimming under the water with their goggles.

Kurt turned around to where Tom had been and he had disappeared he turned to the others who all studied around the pool and out the windows into the seating area, Kurt felt something touch his foot and before he knew it he was dragged under, he kicked his feet and as the bubbles cleared he saw Tom smiling under the water at him. Kurt swam after him and the others followed it had to turned into a game of it, in the water. They were diving in and out of the water swimming beside each other and talking about everything they had done so far at Dalton.

Each one of them stopped when they saw the door of the swimming pool open, a boy stepped out holding a box full of floats, balls and snorkels. Kurt noticed who it was, it was Blaine. His chest was as perfect as he had imagined it and he seemed to look taller than normal.

'HEY TOM! SURPRISE!' as he threw the box into the air, everything flew out. Blaine dive-bombed into the water causing the water to ripple towards them.

They played in the water for hours until Kurt realised that it was past Lunchtime he got out of the pool and walked towards the camera, unhooking it from the tripod he started to snap some photos of them playing water Volleyball. Tom swam over to him he smiled for Kurt to take a photo and Kurt started to focus when the others all swam over and lifted Tom out of the water he quickly snapped a picture, they bounced him up and down and chucked him in the air which Kurt quickly captured as well.

'Right guys we better go, Dalton wanted us back by 4 and it is 2:34 already! Takes us an hour to get back and you know how long it takes Wes to dry his hair!' laughed Kurt as he headed towards the changing rooms.

Kurt was the first one in the car as he preferred his hair wet anyway, as he waited for the others the car door beside him opened and Blaine got in.

'You're so clever you know that,' Blaine smiled as he took the camera that Kurt had left in the dashboard. 'I never would have thought of something like this, these are great.' He said referring to the photos, he glanced back up at Kurt and wiped away the drip that was falling from his hair. Kurt blushed but then realised he was angry at him turned to face the wheel and held it.

'He is a friend of mine, friend of the families; he has transferred here because my dad thought it would be best for him. Don't worry he is straight,' He reached over and held onto Kurt's hand removing it from the wheel. 'I like you Kurt, a lot and I would do nothing to hurt you!'

Just then everyone piled into the car singing songs about the ocean, Kurt side smiled flicked Blaine's chin and started to drive off. The drive back was loud as they all continued to sing and the other Dalton boys must have been able to hear them when they drove back into the grounds. The car seemed to be swaying as they were dancing in the back and Kurt drove around the back to park the car. As they walked down the corridor back into their rooms Tom stood outside Kurt's room waiting for him.

'Thank you Kurt, you are a true friend, can we print the photos off tomorrow? So I can have one in my room?' looking at the camera in Kurt's pocket.

'Of course,' Kurt grabbed Tom hugged and span him around before planting him at his door, 'Are you coming in?' he held his hand out towards the door. Tom shook his shoulders and held his head high so that he had grown about an inch.

'I am going to sleep in my own room tonight, but I am allowed in yours if anything happens?' Kurt ruffled his wavy hair and Tom ran off to find his other friends.

* * *

**Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.**

Kurt rolled over and reached to his side table, half asleep he picked up his phone.

_Come down to the common room immediately! – Blaine_

Confused Kurt looked at his clock and could just make out it was 7 o'clock in the morning, way too early to be up on a Sunday, especially when he had been swimming the previous day eventually he brought himself to get up he slumped over to the door and put his dressing gown on and headed out the door.

**Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.**

_And get changed! – Blaine_

He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a fuzzy Blaine leaning against his door, as his eyes focused and he noticed he was wearing a low cut jumper with jeans that were slim fitted so you could see his football strong legs. He had his hair slicked back and his was checking himself out in his shiny leather shoes. He raised his head to see Kurt and raised an eyebrow. Kurt positioned himself in the corridor for a second before realising he was standing in underwear and a dressing gown.

Blaine gave a side smile and watched Kurt run back into his room. Moments later wearing the same doc martins he wore yesterday and the jumper that looked like many animals had died for it he emerged from his room.

'Wearing the same thing two days in a row, are you feeling alright?' Blaine said with a smirk as Kurt walked towards him.

'I was in a rush! Someone decided to wake me up early.' Kurt walked straight past him with his arms crossed.

As they walked down the corridor to get to the common room Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's arm and held him back. Kurt balanced himself and looked over his shoulder.

'What?' he said with annoyance.

'Wait a minute,' Blaine got out his phone, a chime came from the end of the corridor by the common room and moments later, music started to play. 'Look Kurt I know you are still angry at me and of course you would be, I don't understand sometimes how important a friend you are to me, and I don't tell you that enough.' Kurt looked at him and let out a sigh, Blaine took Kurt's hand took a deep breath in winked and sang:

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

His voice suited the song perfectly as it drifted over the notes. He started to skip backwards down the corridor still holding onto Kurt's hand. Kurt wanted to join in but every time he opened his mouth Blaine would place a finger on his lips. They got outside the door and Blaine released himself from Kurt.

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

As Blaine sang he moved behind Kurt and placed his hands over his eyes in front of him the dorr opened and Kurt was blasted with singing voices. He opened his eyes revealing everyone in the room, all the Dalton Warblers and all of the Mckinley High Glee Club including Mr. Shue.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Kurt's eyes misted, as he watched his entire friend's together singing to him, how had they planned this even if they would be facing each other in competition? Blaine held his head back on the high notes as he usually does, and Kurt couldn't help but notice when him singing through the side of his mouth.

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

The last verse was sung my Mercedes as she strode forward and took both of Kurt's hands and pulled him into the crowd; she danced with Kurt, twirled him around just like old times at Mckinley and she let go of his hand so that he was spinning on his own. A hand grabbed onto his waist and squeezed his side Blaine held him close. Their noses touching he began to waltz as the music seemingly slowed down, everyone watched as Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear 'sing'.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Kurt's heart was beating so hard that Blaine could feel it through his jumper; he looked at Kurt's tear filled eyes, one fell onto his cheek which Blaine swept away with his thumb. He held his face for a second and leaned in so they could feel each other breathe as they closed their eyes Mercedes hugged Kurt from behind causing both of them to jump. He turned back to Blaine who shrugged.

'Thank you Mr Schue,' as Kurt was walking around talking to everyone, 'I knew that they would have never been able to get here without you!'

'Pleasures all mine Kurt, we were a bit worried about you when Wes did not text Mercedes or Brittany back or something, about you doing ok here so we swung by to see it ourselves also to check out the competition of course.' Mr Schue winked as he headed out the room.

'**Right glee clubbers, on the bus in 5 minutes!**' Mr Schuester shouted in the common room.

Everyone started to say their goodbyes, each exchanging hugs. Rachel came over hugged Kurt and winked at him as she left. Everyone each had their time to say goodbye. As everyone ventured into the van Mercedes approached Kurt.

'You must text me you know! I get worried about you! Also it wouldn't hurt for you to come back home some weekends too.' She said whilst nudging him in the arm. He fought back and they ending up hugging. Mercedes lifted Kurt off the ground,

'Oh, ok, um, Mercedes I won't be able to text you if I don't have any lungs to breathe with!' Kurt whispered.

Mercedes placed him down, 'Maybe that would help with us winning regional's' she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room he followed her to the door, where he gave her a last hug and waved her off to the bus. Everyone was waving out of the windows and clapping.

'**Ok can we go now I'm gonna cry!**' Puck shouted to Mr Schue, everyone turned to him including Kurt, and he just stared at them with a blank expression. There was complete silence.

'Haha, got ya didn't I!' everyone sighed, and the bus stated up you could hear everyone shouting at him.

'Study hard,' shouted Tina, 'I am only a phone call away!'

'Can you give David my number; we are going to exchange song ideas?' Rachel screamed.

'Don't you and Blaine get too friendly!' Finn winked.

Just as that moment Blaine stepped beside Kurt slid his hand in Kurt's and shouted 'I can't promise anything!' he could just make out Kurt blush beside him.

'What did he say?' 'Hang on, come on guys what did he say?' Finn repeated as the bus moved away from entrance everyone turned to him and shrugged, whilst others waved and blew kisses to Kurt. Kurt lowered his head as the bus turned left at the gate, he could hear them still from behind the hedgerow as the sound disappeared, all he could hear was the wind in the trees and he pulled his sleeves down as the harsh wind started to pick up.

Blaine was fascinated by the emotion in Kurt's face he squeezed his hand, Blaine raised his other hand under Kurt's chin and pulled his face towards his, 'you'll see them again no doubt!' Kurt stared into his green eyes then looked away again at the hedgerow.

Blaine ran his hand along the bottom of Kurt's back and held his waist. Kurt smiled and turned to face him holding onto his arms Blaine leaned towards him until they were an inch apart from each other. They both closed their eyes and listened to each other's breath; Blaine could feel Kurt's heartbeat beating hard and fast as Blaine moved his hand up Kurt's back Kurt walked away

'We can't get too friendly remember!' Kurt laughed and walked up the stairs, holding onto the banister he turned back to get one last glance at Blaine who was leaning against the doorway he smirked before continuing up the stairs.

Blaine bit his lip and looked up towards the ceiling not before watching Kurt ascend up the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3  Trouble at Dalton

_Shs Mug here again, this is the Third episode in my own written series. Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters and hope you enjoy this one as much as the others! _

**_Kurt has never felt so good about himself and his school life, he had the best of friends and is at the same school as the hottest boy he has ever seen, of course Blaine obviously knows Kurt thinks that! But what will happen when things begin to crumble, will Kurt lose his cool?_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Trouble at Dalton**_

A yawn is what woke Kurt early that morning, he could think of nothing but the best weekend he had had in a long time. Of course he felt bad that he couldn't have shared it with his parents, but he was sure that Finn had filled them in with all the madness. The only thing that he hoped Finn hadn't mentioned was what Blaine had said when they were leaving, but the girls wouldn't have told him so he thought he was safe.

Kurt could feel his cheeks warm at the thought of Blaine; he closed his eyes and fell back into his thoughts.

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep.**_

'Do I really have to get up?' Kurt groaned at his alarm, whilst rolling over to face the window. Even though the floor curtains were shut he could still make out the sun beaming outside. Finally, would it be a warm day today? Well it was the end of September so not likely. Kurt wondered when the Christmas holidays would hurry up but he had to deal with Halloween before then and already the boys had been discussing it earlier in the week.

Being Wednesday Kurt had only 3 lessons but he had to attend compulsory sports for 2 hours and then the Warblers audition after, but he wasn't thinking about that just yet, considering he had just woken. Lifting the covers over his chest chucking it to his feet he sat up and rubbed his eyes before punching his alarm clock which made an awkward squeal. Sliding his fingers through his hair he was grateful he had showered the night before so he could just get up and go to class. But of course he would put huge amounts of hairspray in it to stay where it is; he did have sports today after all.

Kurt wasn't a fan of sports all too much, although being in the Mckinley football team raised his status somewhat. He had to choose this year whether to do Football or Tennis. Neither of them were his strong points, but because he was a newbie, he had to chose from either of them. Obviously the school didn't feel him to be prepared enough to participate in other activities.

Quickly jumping out of bed he checked himself out on the dressing room table before changing into his uniform. The same routine rang bells in his head when he realised he was walking to class with Thomas that day. Quickly grabbing his school bag he grabbed his room keys and staggered through the door.

'Hey Kurt,' Thomas shouted at the end of the corridor, 'you don't mind if we don't go past the library today I feel like another route.'

'Yes of course Tom,' Kurt didn't give it a second thought of why he wanted to change the route they take towards drama.

They headed down the corridor talking about the previous weekend, Tom had never had a close friend and having Kurt organise an event for him was a big deal for Tom. They walked shoulder to shoulder out of the front door and saw the rest of the boys already up on the green kicking a football to each other.

'Come on Kurt, just one game before class!' Wes shouted as the ball shot past him scoring a goal for the opposite team.

Blaine was high fiving his side as he ran back to wait for the next centre ball, he looked over at Kurt and Tom and waved his hand for them to join. Kurt gave a sigh rolled his eyes before grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him towards the green; they flung their bags to the marked spots for the goals and stood in the middle of the pitch.

Considering both teams had enough players the team captains would set a challenge for them to join their team, Blaine approached them both when David ran in front of him and grabbed Tom's arm and ran to his side. Kurt stood looking at Blaine who reached towards him, whispering in his ear,

'I was going to pick you anyway' with a wink he grabbed Kurt's hand and placed him the opposite side that he was playing.

The match went on for the rest of the morning and Kurt didn't even realise it was 5 minutes before they had to be in class, until someone from the dorm building shouted out the window _Guys! 5 minutes till lesson get a move on!_

All the boys ran for their bags clambering over each other by the time Kurt had managed to reach his bag the bell sounded in the school's main building, he was late.

* * *

Kurt knew that he couldn't be late for his last lesson, considering it was drama, and they were doing Shakespeare. Although he loved the subject, his teacher seemed to have it in for Kurt. Kurt sat down with all of his friends in the studio each seat had a pull out desk which they could use to write on. Everyone began to reach for their books when footsteps appeared from on stage and Mr Wright was holding his apple laptop out in front of him.

'Late like me this morning then Mr Hummel' Mr Wright said as he approached centre stage, everyone turned to Kurt whose cheeks started to deepen in colour.

'You see I was distracted by the football match that was occurring outside of the Atler building, very impressive Kurt, maybe you should have that an annual thing, I am sure you can discuss it with Blaine Anderson. You are familiar with him I presume?' the teacher lowered his head to peer over his oblong shaped glasses.

'Yes, thank you sir.' Kurt sat in silence for the rest of the lesson while they discussed the importance of the soliloquies in Hamlet. Kurt never knew how long a double class could go on for until he realised only an hour had passed.

'Now, let me see, Kurt ah yes you can help me here!' Mr Wright shouted as he could see Kurt's mind seemed to wander. He ushered Kurt to the front of the class and proceed to the stage, the teacher was holding what seemed to be a script and Kurt just knew what was about to happen.

'Now, could you read this for us, just pretend that no one is here and we will study your actions' he descended down the stage stairs and proceeded to sit in direct view to Kurt.

'Right, um ok sir,' Kurt could feel his throat tighten, he was so used to singing in front of a crowd but having to speak a monologue was not his strengths either, but from this morning he had realised football was not as bad as he had pictured it so he decided to give it a try.

O, that this too too solid flesh would melt  
Thaw and resolve itself into a dew!  
Or that the Everlasting had not fix'd  
His canon 'gainst self-slaughter! O God! God!  
How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable,  
Seem to me all the uses of this world!  
Fie on't! ah fie! 'tis an unweeded garden,  
That grows to seed; things rank and gross in nature  
Possess it merely. That it should come to this!  
But two months dead: nay, not so much, not two:

Performing to the audience he could just make out a figure standing in the doorway, the figure leaned his head against the glass panel and smiled, Blaine was listening in on the monologue and Kurts' cheeks lit up again like a beacon. He had to continue as everyone was staring at him to carry on.

So excellent a king; that was, to this,  
Hyperion to a satyr; so loving to my mother  
That he might not beteem the winds of heaven  
Visit her face too roughly. Heaven and earth!  
Must I remember?

He looked back at Blaine who put both thumbs up which made Kurt laugh and turned back to the teacher, the look on his face said it all, he obviously had noticed that Kurt wasn't in the least bit engaged in this piece by the sheer fact Blaine was standing in the doorway and Kurt was reacting to him.

'Thanks to Kurt's betrayal of part of Hamlet's many indulging soliloquies...everyone shall write me a 3 page essay on how it is important as an actor to focus on the audience and to not be distracted.' Mr Wright did not look pleased and pointed to Kurt's bag, he still had 20 minutes of the lesson left but obviously he was not pleased with Kurt. Of course what else could he do but grab his things and head for the door.

'No need to thank me for getting you out of lesson,' Blaine bowed in front of Kurt and before Kurt could express his anger Blaine grabbed the bottom of his blazer and pulled him down the corridor. They seemed to be running for an age until they came to a large hall.

The hall was lined with wood panelling, the floors also wood which he could see his face in. The room was full of random school chairs dotted around the room; Kurt placed his bag on the nearby chair and stood in the middle of the hall. The ceiling held a giant chandelier which seemed to float in midair he turned around the room to get a full 360 view and his eyes landed to Blaine seated at a beautiful black piano situated by the stage.

'So there is a reason i got you pulled out of lesson, you see the boys wanted you to practise before the audition and i know you haven't so i booked the hall out, but, oh wait i forgot my sheet music for your song i shall be right back!' with a run he brushed past Kurt and headed out into the corridor.

Kurt walked to the piano and sat down, the keys were white as snow and the black polished with an inch of their lives, brushing his lap he began to play, he could hear the echo of the music against the walls of the hall and closed his eyes.

Dancers were dancing throughout the hall, all in dresses and suits. All dancing in time with the music Kurt was playing he could see David and Wes dancing with twin girls, Thomas dancing with his friends. Everything was peaceful and happy...

'You do know that the audition is on your singing, not your piano ability?' a sarcastic voice sounded behind Kurt's back and he jumped up from the seat causing the stool to fall backwards. Facing him was Ewan, the boy that was sharing Blaine's room, the boy who Kurt thought was romantically involved with Blaine but later found out they were old friends.

'Of course I do, Ewan,' Kurt stood proud, prepared to fight back at any cost.

'This audition process is nothing like it would have been back at your old school, and with me on the board i can decide your fate.' Kurt could feel the anger run all up his back and through his arms to his hands, he clenched them.

'Of course i do know that, but i feel i am in with a worthy chance, you dont scare me Ewan' Kurt knew he was going to act out aggressively if he said anything to hurt him or anything to do with his chances of making the Warblers.

'Ha, you are a feisty one Kurt, but I do not believe that you have the capability to be a Warbler, you try too hard, and you have no chance. Plus you are the one who is getting in the way of me and Blaine.' Ewan raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips lowering his face towards Kurt's aggressively.

Kurt wanted to hit him, square in the nose, make it bleed and send him off to his wonderful 'mummy' who would make it all better, but all he could do was walk towards his bag and leave heading out the door to the school grounds.

* * *

_Hey guys, have you seen Kurt? He wasn't in sport today? – David _

Sending this message to all contacts at Dalton he got several replies each sharing the same similarity that no one had seen him, and were all worried considering that he had his audition in the next hour.

They all agreed to meet in the entrance of the Atler hall after sport and were to go for a hunt around the grounds for him.

'Right so, we meet back here with Kurt in half an hour, if we do not find him then we will have to tell the rest of the Warblers he is ill or something?' David discussed with the rest of the group, 'sound like a plan?' Everyone looked at him nodded pulled their hoods up, separated into groups and headed out. It was dark out and some of them were wearing extra layers to keep warm.

David and Wes headed to the other dorms to ask around, while Thomas and his friends headed towards the gate to check the field opposite the school. Blaine was with Thad both carrying torches scouring the school grounds.

Blaine couldn't think of why Kurt had left the hall when they were to practise and just thought that he wanted to get to sport time early. He hadn't had thought that it was that serious.

They searched for a good 25 minutes, Blaine could feel his heart racing faster and faster, every time they saw a boy with the same slight build of Kurt Blaine's heart would sink and rush towards him only to find it wasn't him at all.

'I am going to head back to tell the others we cannot find him,' Thad placed his hand onto Blaine's shoulder 'are you coming with me?' Thad turned to face Blaine now but Blaine just looked at him and shook his head proceeding to walk forward.

Blaine couldn't help but feel responsible for him running away, he shouldn't have pulled him out of class, and got him into trouble. Maybe the hall was too much, and then leaving him alone there to wait for his return must have been unbearable for him. Blaine was starting to give up hope when he could hear a voice singing from the edge of the lake. He could just make out a flickering of a small light that was reflecting onto the dark surface of the water. Realising the beautiful vulnerability of the boys' voice he knew it was Kurt. Before running to see him an idea shot into his head and he pulled out his phone.

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done  
You won't believe me  
All you will see is the girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

Kurt watched the light of the torch as it skimmed the water, tears rolling down his cheeks he had thought of singing his sorrows away, not having any music he watched the island on the lake and imagined a piano playing.

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom  
Running around trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

Kurt could hear behind his the squelch of walking feet in a large crowd head towards him, but he was in no mood to talk and could only express himself through song, he could hear the whispers of his friends, so Kurt stood and walked to the edge of the wooden jetty and presented himself as if he was singing to the Warblers.

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired  
They are illusions  
They're not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do is look at me to know that  
Every word is true!

Kurt nearly fell into the water as a huge noise of clapping and screaming came from behind him. Maybe Kurt had underestimated who was coming to find him, he turned to see all of the Warblers and right in the middle stood Blaine holding a blanket and a hot water bottle. Blaine ran at Kurt and wrapped him up with the water bottle and held him in his arms rubbing his back to keep him warm. Kurt could hear his teeth chattering and feel his hands stinging, not realising how cold he was he rested his forehead of Blaine's lips so that his warm breath would hit Kurt's forehead. Blaine surprised by this movement automatically kissed the top of Kurt's forehead before walking him over to the rest of the crowd.

'Well Hummel, that was rather impressive,' Graham, the head of the Warblers, stepped forward to hold his arm 'We could really use someone like you in our team, although you do know that we only sing songs that may include everyone, although if it wasn't for Blaine telling us where you would be then we never would have heard you sing.' He squeezed Kurt's arm smiled at him, clicked his fingers and the rest of the warblers followed him back into the school.

Kurt could feel himself getting weaker with the cold, even if Blaine was holding him. The others all ran forward before realising that Kurt was probably too cold to speak so they all patted his back and ran back inside to turn the heating up, and make sure that his room was ready for him when he got back.

Blaine started to walk Kurt back to the halls they walked in silence until Blaine could feel Kurt slowing down and becoming weaker with the cold. He stopped and held onto Kurt still rubbing his back to keep in the warmth, he let go and reached an arm around the back of his legs, lifted him and started to carry him across the lawn to the dorm.

'Thank you Blaine,' Kurt said through chattering teeth, 'hope I am not too heavy'

'You always know how to lighten the mood Kurt, don't you?' Blaine held him tighter and Kurt rested his head on the side of Blaines chest; Kurt could hear Blaine's heart beat and drifted off into a sleep. Blaine got to the doors to find the boys all waiting for them, seeing that Kurt was asleep they all walked with Blaine and held all the doors open for them. When they finally reached Kurt's room they all let them in and closed the door behind them.

Blaine carried Kurt over to the bed and lay him down, still wearing his uniform Blaine took off his blazer, shoes and tie placed the cover back over the shivering body and then placed the duvet over the top. Sitting by Kurt's side Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face and stroked his thumb across Kurt's cheek, he sat there for several hours and could feel himself falling asleep, he decided to lie beside Kurt to keep him warm and they both were silent and motionless as they slept.

* * *

'Maybe we should check on them?' Thad said whilst standing outside of Kurt's room the next morning with the other boys.

'Thad think about it, how would you like me galloping into your room, in the morning, when you have your girlfriend, or the girl you liked, staying in the same room as you?' Thomas thought of the awkward situation and brushed Thad's answer of 'weird' aside.

'I wonder what happened last night that made Kurt run off?' David asked the others as they all watched the door intently.

'Well he did get sent out of class by Mr Wright and he set Kurt an essay, anybody would want to get away for a while if that happened!'

'Yes but think about it,' Wes explained to Thad, 'who was outside of the class distracting him?' he finished with a knowing glare at the rest of the group who all looked worried at the expression.

'Well they obviously haven't been fighting cause Blaine stayed the night didn't he!' Thomas butted in, 'Anyway me and Kurt are meant to be going to the library today so he can focus on his essay for Mr Wright' Thomas reached to knock the door when David smacked his hand away.

'OUCH!' Thomas gave a yell and hit his brother back.

Total mayhem of fighting between brothers escalated, until the whole hallway could probably hear them and they began throwing each other against the walls. Kurt's door flung open and standing there were Kurt and Blaine, dressed, clean and each holding a box of tissues.

'You do realise that fighting is against school rules.' Blaine stated as he glared at the two boys wrestling on the floor.

'Hey!' Kurt kicked the back of David's head 'Knock it off, I need Tom alive for the library today i need company while you lot are in class!' Kurt bent down and lifted Thomas by the back of his blazer collar to stand. Looking at Tom they headed off towards the library when Kurt turned round and ran back to Blaine jumping on him into a hug, 'Thank you for staying with me, you are such a good...friend' letting go he brushed Blaine's blazer jacket and ran back towards Tom and the library; Blaine watched them run down the corridor and couldn't wait to see Kurt later.

The rest of the boys headed off to their classes, when Kurt and Tom were about halfway to the library they were both talking about the Warblers as Tom was to audition at the weekend with his year. He was asking Kurt for song advice but Kurt always went to Rachel in these situations. The thought of Mckinley sprang to mind and he could feel a slight grumble from his gut. He hadn't even told them anything of what has been happening this past week and they don't even know if he is safe, but the essay was the most important thing to worry about at the moment.

'You see I was thinking of doing the song 'Firework' obviously by the one and only Katy Perry, but it is a girl's song and I worry a bit, only because you made such an impression and if I screw it up it will be awful!' Tom was ranting again.

'I can always help you; you know I don't see why you couldn't do that song?' Kurt replied as they entered the Library.

It was very quiet in the Dalton Library not even a whisper could be heard, wandering around they noticed a clear table with two computers at the back of the isles and decided to sit down. from where they were you could see everyone else in the room and even the librarian so you could tell when you could secretly talk.

Kurt pulled out his books and started to write the essay set by Mr Wright, he had all his books out to get the correct terminology and earn some brownie points, as he needed all the help he could get. Ten minutes in he turned to Tom who kept peaking over the top of the computer and passed a note to him.

_What is going on? Who are you looking at? _

Tom turned to Kurt and wrote a reply, but this reply seemed to go on for an age so Kurt turned back to his work and continued to write, they finished the last sentence of the conclusion and saw the note next to him, unravelling it, it read:

_Oh don't worry Kurt I am sure the person I am looking at will leave soon, how much longer are we going to stay here? Can we go now please?_

Kurt turned to Tom and then in the direction of his sight, over the computer he could see a tall broad shouldered straight haired boy, looked about twenty holding his fist up to Tom and smiling. Kurt to angry to realise who the boy was he jumped up out of his seat and ran at him with full force.

'**HEY what do you think you're doing, leave the kid alone!**' Kurt snapped he had never been so protective or angry at this point, he came to Dalton to get away from the bullies not to meet new ones.

'**GO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE**' Kurt's temperature grew even more as he stood inches apart from the bully, the bully grabbed onto Kurt's blazer and hoisted him in the air he held him there for a while.

'**GET OFF ME!**' Kurt said through gritted teeth, he could see the librarian running to find the headmaster but before she could get back Kurt was flung across the room and smashed into the shelf full of books.

There was a load bang and the shelf shook, Kurt hit the floor landing on his front, books started to fall and covered him by the time Tom could move the books out of the way Kurt was unconscious and bleeding heavily from his head.

* * *

The boy ran out of the library, skidded around the corridor corner and ran for his room. Passing people he slammed into the side of their shoulders not worried if they had dropped anything. He couldn't help but picture the motionless body that lay on the floor. How could he have done this? What had Kurt ever done to him? All he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest and his feet and they stomped across the floorboards. The thing he was most worried about is what Blaine would think, as he knew how he felt about Kurt, all the boy wanted was Blaine to himself.

Running into his room he slammed the door behind him, turning around he held his hands over his face and cried. He could feel the tears leaking through his fingers

'You're back early!' a voice came from the edge of the room, obviously not facing him.

'Oh, um, yea, right,' the boys focus landed on the bed, he walked over and lay staring up at the ceiling trying to quieten his crying.

'Well I have finished my work, so I think I shall go and find the others,' Blaine got up and started to head for his coat, before he knew it the boy shot up and grabbed the his arms and body in a hug.

'What is going on Ewan?' Blaine slid his arms from his grasp and held him tight. Feeling Ewan's body shaking Blaine tried to move him over to sit down but he couldn't move.

'I didn't mean too he just came at me and I...I...I don't know I just retaliated. I didn't mean to hurt him honestly. Oh I'm so sorry' Ewan held Blaine harder; he could feel the tears beginning to run down his cheek and let out a quiet cry. He knew he had to tell him, but he just wanted a moment to calm before letting out the news.

'Why are you apologizing for?' Blaine comforted him and rubbed the side of his arm. Ewan finally felt like he was wanted.

There was a sound of an ambulance outside which made both the boys jump; they could also hear boys running up and down the corridor opening and then slamming doors shut. The door to their room flung open and standing there wet in the face with tears, shaking and trying to catch his breath was Tom.

'BLAINE, QUICK, IT'S KURT!' Tom froze and saw them together, he had to blink a couple of times to see if it was true what he was seeing, and by the time he could finally see through his big blue eyes he couldn't take his eyes off the boy who was hugging Blaine. He automatically stepped back before running off down the corridor towards the noise of people shouting and the sirens.

Blaine froze, felt Ewan tighten around him and felt sick; was he just comforting the boy who had hurt Kurt? He couldn't believe what was happening and tried to release himself from the boys grasp but he wasn't just as strong.

Outside he could hear the gravel crunch as they wheeled out a stretcher from the back of the ambulance, a group of boys headed for the men and ushered them into the entrance hall.

'Ewan what did you do? Blaine's vein on the side of his neck began to rise out of the skin 'Ewan? Tell me!' Blaine struggled to remove himself from Ewan; he couldn't escape and could hear them wheeling the stretcher down the lower corridor near the library.

Blaine in a panic could think of nothing more and stamped on the end of Ewan's foot; as Ewan let his grasp loosen Blaine legged it out the room, speeding around the corners of the corridor he hit the stairs jumping two at a time he reached the bottom barged through the double doors, his heart still racing he was faced by nothing. All he could hear was the faint sound of the siren's decreasing.

All Blaine could do was kick the gravel under his feat, he ran his fingers through his hair thinking and planning what he could do, but nothing came to mind. Pacing up and down the driveway he had no way of getting to him, as he didn't have his car to drive there.

Suddenly he could hear the beeping of an old mini from the driveway and who should be there but Thad and Wes. They were driving back from being in town, Blaine ran at the car in motion which made Thad slam on the brakes.

'HEY BLAINE, WATCH OUT MAN!' Thad poked his head out the window and glared at him.

'THAD! You have to drive me to the hospital NOW!' Blaine ran to the side that Wes was sitting in opened the door and clambered over him to the seat at the back. The two turned around to the backseat and both stared at him.

'Something has happened to Kurt,' and before Blaine could say anything more Thad slammed into reverse and drove out of the drive.

They were speeding down the shortcuts to the hospital, ignoring the speed cameras; they were stopping for no one. The faint sounds of people shouting and car horns whizzed past them as they belted it up the high street to get to the opposite side of town. Luckily the lights were on their side as whenever they approached the traffic lights they would change to green; finally they skidded into the hospital car park.

Before Thad had even stopped the car Blaine had already jumped out and was running towards reception, he could see that the ambulance had just been unloaded and was about to leave. Running to the paramedics he grabbed the side of the woman's arm.

'Excuse me, sorry you didn't just bring a young boy from Dalton here just now did you?' panting and out of breath the woman turned to face the boy who was white as a sheet and fidgeting.

'Why yes young man they just took him into ward A but,' yet again Blaine was off before she had the chance to explain to him the situation, Thad and Wes ran and shouted to the woman 'Thanks' as they past. As Blaine walked quickly through the automatic doors to the hospital, Thad, Wes and Blaine all stood at the front desk.

The woman at the desk saw the uniform and pointed in the direction for him to go; calling to the nurses who escorted the 3 boys into the ward. Blaine's heart had never beaten so fast, he could feel his hands becoming clammy, his throat was dry and his glands seemingly had swollen.

As they approached the curtain the nurse stopped and turned to the boys. 'Now, only one of you can go in at a time,' the 2 boys standing behind Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder before stepping back, Blaine still wide eyed and fidgeting stared into the nurses eyes, the nurse could see the intensity on his face and didn't hesitate, 'I have to warn you he is still unconscious.'

The curtain opened to reveal a small boy laying up right on the hospital bed, white as a ghost he was curled up in a blanket, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Blaine stepped inside and closed the curtain behind him, he could see the blanket move as Kurt breathed and he could hear his heartbeat on the meter next to him. Blaine walked to the side of the bed that Kurt was facing and scanned his eyes from the bottom of the bed towards his face. He looked at the bandage over his forehead and noticed a trickle of blood moving down the tip of his nose, he walked to the table pulled out a wipe and slowly dabbed his nose clean.

Blaine was trying so hard to keep it together until he saw Kurt's hand hanging out the side of the blanket, looking at it for a while he reached over and held it in both of his; he knelt by the side of the bed and pressed the back of Kurt's hand against his lips and began to cry.

'How could I have let this happen to you,' Blaine wiped his eyes and his nose with his arm before looking up at where Kurt was laying. He had never wanted to see Kurt's smile as much as he did then, or to hear his voice. He tried to think of a way that he could tell Kurt how he felt, but Kurt being unconscious he probably wouldn't remember it or even hear it for that matter. Blaine stood up and walked towards the edge of the room to the empty chair, facing towards Kurt he closed his eyes.

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

As he sang he lifted his head and opened his eyes to face Kurt, still sitting he held his hands in front of him on his lap and held back the tears.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Blaine stood and walked towards Kurt taking his hand and with his other hand placed it on the side of his face. He let go and stood in the room as if he was performing to Kurt in the school hall, he pictured Kurt sitting in the hall alone watching him and smiling.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Blaine travelled to the end of the bed and held onto the edge leaning towards Kurt, he span back around and faced towards the edge of the room facing outwards towards the curtain. He could hear people outside talking but he didn't care, he wanted to sing this to Kurt.

I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

He turned back around to face him again and slowly walked towards the bedside, Blaine held Kurt's hand to his face and closed his eyes picturing them together at school walking along the field to the lake, sitting down by the tree with the swing and holding each other silently until night.

I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's bottom lip, held himself there for a while, before letting go and pressing their noses together. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his lips, which made him smile and he felt a tear fall from his face onto Kurt's cheek, there was a twitch from Kurt's nose and Blaine leaned back.


	4. Chapter 4  Blaine's Worries

_Chapter four has arrived, I would like to dedicate this story (that sounds so corny) to my friend Zoe Woodruff who constantly wants another episode, "I think she is a little obsessed". _

_**Halloween is coming up and the boys are planning the annual party, with Kurt still in hospital he is unaware of the dramas that are about to unfold at Dalton. Not only is there rivalry between class mates, but there is a new drama about to unveil in Blaine's life. How will Blaine cope with everything that is going on in his life? **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Blaine's Worries**_

'Blaine,' a deep voice travelled through the curtains as Blaine felt Kurt move from under his nose. All Kurt did was roll over to face the other side still holding onto Blaine's hand.

'Blaine, oh thank god you are ok!' Blaine's dad approached him and laid a hand onto his sons shoulder.

Blaine automatically let go of Kurt's hand and stepped away from his father's grasp, turning to face his father he let out a sigh and came into view of his father's face. He looked the same, the same stubble that grew on the edge of his chin, the grey hair that was styled in a parting and the same eyes as Blaine, green and deep.

'I had to come and see for myself,' his dad approached him again cautiously 'you see I heard a young boy from Dalton had gone into hospital and for some reason I thought you might be involved, let alone it might have been you.' He was met with silence.

'Ok so maybe this isn't the best time Dad,' Blaine pointed to Kurt lying in the bed and could feel his eyes watering up.

Henry held his arms forward to try to comfort his son but Blaine moved over and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. He rubbed his face with his hands before leaning back with his right hand flat on the bed and looked at his Dad.

'Dad I just,'

'I know that you don't want to talk,' Henry, Blaine's dad, continued. Blaine started to become overwhelmed with emotion and holding back the tears he stood up opposite his Dad.

'Of course I don't want to talk right now, you first left my mother, then you tell me you are in a critical health, how did you expect me to take it. Oh and not to mention you are now dating the headmistress of my school,' his face lit up with anger and the tears were pouring out of his eyes as his father turned and began to walk towards the curtain.

'Do you not want to talk then dad obviously, or are you just a coward?'

'Do you not even understand the pain I must be going through Blaine, how I am leaving you, your sister and your mother alone, how I don't know if I will survive another day, sorry if I am disappointing to you with my decisions.'

'Stop putting this all on me Dad, this is your business and yes I am concerned and upset, why wouldn't I be, but the fact is that you are making it worse by jumping into things that needn't be jumped into!'

'Do not tell me how to live my own life,' Blaine was about to heave himself at his dad when the curtain was pulled back to reveal the woman he did not want to see.

'Oh Blaine, thank god you are ok? How is Kurt? Has he woken! I know I should have been there but I was in a meeting!' She ran at him and held him in a hug before Blaine could move aside. He could feel her heart racing and she felt as if she was having a fever, she let go and held onto Blaine's arms looking directly into his eyes.

'I was so worried about you, and Kurt,' looking at Blaine she could see that she had overstepped the line and immediately let go stepping back eventually standing behind Henry.

'Blaine, now we want to talk to you about this,' Henry started.

'Look, you can't just waltz in here, with her for that matter, when the love of my life is unconscious and expect to talk over the fact that you are dating a woman who could well be young enough to be your daughter, not to mention the fact that you are far more concerned about talking to me about this thing, whatever it is you two have, rather than the time that you have left before you die!' Blaine had had enough at this point and he couldn't help but come out with it.

'Blaine that is totally inappropriate,' Julie, Mrs Stevenson, snapped from behind Blaine's Dad.

Blaine stared at Julie open mouthed, raising his eyebrows he approached her slowly and began to walk straight past to open the curtain.

'Get out, both of you!' Blaine spit through gritted teeth and flung open the curtain nearly pulling it off; he focused on Julie first before laying eyes on his Dad and looked out of the curtain, his bottom lip wobbling from crying. Both adults shared glances before making their way out of the room, Julie had long gone down the corridor when Blaine's Dad stopped just outside.

'Blaine, I know this is hard, but I really want to spend time with you and your sister to discuss my health. I am having a meeting about my will next weekend and want you to be there. I am going to tell your sister this evening,' he peered over to Kurt still laying still 'look after him, I can see how attached you are too him. You know I am so happy and proud of you 'bee' just remember that' he reached out and took Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

There was a sudden shift in Blaine's stomach and he felt his eyes getting redder and redder from the tears, he let go of his Dad's hand and thrust himself onto him in a hug. Yes, even though his Dad had betrayed his trust he was still his Dad.

Letting go, his Dad vanished from sight down the hospital ward and Blaine turned back into the room. His eyes still red and misty he slumped over towards the bed and clambered onto the edge and laid there facing up at Kurt. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the heart monitor.

* * *

Everyone was seated at the annual Halloween party gathering, around a large square oak table, some leaning back into their seats while others rested their elbows on the table holding their heads. The only person standing was David; holding a clipboard he was staring at every one of the boys surrounding the table. Starting to walk around the table, everyone suddenly jumped at the sound of his shoes on the floorboards.

'Guys, of course everyone is worried about Kurt,' he stood behind Wes and held his shoulders 'but think about it he is with Blaine, who better to be with him right!'

There was a sound of the door opening from outside the corridor, next thing they knew the door to the room was edged open and Blaine stepped in.

'Is he ok?' Tom shot up and ran at Blaine.

'Why is he not back? Wes stood causing David to lift his hands off his shoulder due to Wes's ridiculous height.

'What are you doing back? Who is with Kurt?' Thad stood on his chair being overdramatic.

'Look, he hasn't woken up yet, he is with his family.' Blaine shuffled towards an empty chair and sat down crossed his legs and pressed his finger into his temple.

'Also, my Dad decided to show up,' everyone shot back to their chairs and sat down everyone with their hands on the edge of the table.

'He wanted to talk, about him, and he brought along Julie. Yes you heard me correctly Mrs Stevenson our headmistress, the woman who had been sleeping with my father for god knows how long and expects to be forgiven for what he has done. Actually you know what can we talk about something different please my brain is working overtime.'

At this everyone turned back towards David; Thad reached over and took Blaine's hand. Blaine smiling at Thad held it back and the meeting continued.

'Right um ok? So,' he was still looking at Blaine when he felt someone kick his leg from under the table.

'Yes so we need a name for the party this year, but nothing corny. I mean this is Halloween! We want something scary,' he started to walk around the room as a zombie, dragging his right leg along the floor.

'We want death, blood, ghosts,' he walked behind Tom lifting his arms above his head. 'AND VAMPIRES' he grabbed onto the side of Tom's neck causing him to jump from his seat and clamber onto the table sliding his feet to get away, everyone burst into hysterics as Tom made his way back to his seat hiding his face. Blaine couldn't help but let out a giggle as the boys next to him kept pinching Tom's sides.

'Also this year we will be allowed to _bring dates_!' he whole room let out whistles and cheers, David waved his arms for them to quiet down.

'Yes, but we are only allowed one date...Thad' everyone turned to face him trying to hold back the laughter.

'Thad?' Tom asked with curiosity and stared at Thad.

'Oh this is a brilliant story,' Wes who was sitting beside him explained.

'HEY, I don't think that we need to talk about it do we?' Thad stated.

'Oh I think we do!' David laughed and nudged Wes to carry on.

'So what happened was,' Wes was getting to over excited he started to bounce on his seat.

Thad put his fingers in his ear and started to yell at the top of his voice: _LA LA LA LA LA_.

Over all of the noise Wes shouted 'He made out with a guy, crazy I know because he is straight,'

'Well he was drunk,' David butted in. 'the boy he made out with wouldn't leave him alone, he was a little bit obsessed but everything changed when the room went pitch black dark on countdown to midnight,' David started to laugh loudly and poked Wes in the arm.

Wes not looking at David so not to laugh said 'He jumped into another boys arms and when the lights turned back on he was making out with him, well we all know where this story is going, the poor little obsessed boy saw this and got into a fight with them, Thad ended up getting a black eye!'

'That he got it by falling over in the haunted house'

'Thing is we didn't have a haunted house that year!' Wes couldn't control himself and fell off his chair in laughter, Thad had already left the room at this point, but all the boys were laughing their heads off on the floor.

All the noise had created a crowd outside the room trying to listen in on the laughter, three boys edged their way in stood at the end of room in a line facing the boys.

'So, you look like you are getting heaps done,' this sarcastic tone couldn't be anyone else's but Graham, the leader of the Warblers. The two boys beside him let out a fake laugh which they stopped as soon as Graham lifted his hand.

'Pity, that you might be scrapped from the organisers list this year.'

Blaine at this point had stopped laughing and was staring intently at the tall blonde haired boy standing to the left of the leader, Ewan. His hands grasped on the edges of the chair, he could feel the warmth travelling into the solid object as if it were about to melt with such temperature.

'What do you mean we are to be scrapped?' Tom also shot a look at Ewan trying to hold himself back from leaping angrily at him about to rip him apart.

'Oh haven't you heard, I had a discussion with the Head, that's Mrs Stevenson Blaine if you weren't aware,' he titled his head down towards Blaine 'and I have come up with a voting plan, so that everyone has a chance to be involved, marvellous isn't it!'

Everyone stood gaping at the three boys who stood with such precision and power; all three of them holding their noses up at the rest of the boys as if they were garbage.

'But you never get involved with this, you don't even believe in Halloween!' Thad shouted not realising he had just answered his own question.

Everyone looked around at each other and realised what was to happen if Graham and his two Guinea Pigs were to win the vote. With the sound of the bell to mark the end of lunch the three boys left the room and slammed the door behind them. Everyone slumped back onto the floor or on their chairs.

'We're screwed!' squeaked Tom.

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe that this was happening to them, they had looked so forward to this Halloween so they could make it the best it has ever been, but Graham had to interfere. Everyone knew that because he didn't believe in Halloween, he would make it as non scary as possible, he would hold a dance, but the worst type of dance the boys could think of, Ballroom.

All of the Atler boys were now situated in the common room at the end of the corridor; with the fire lit they each were sitting on top of each other with blankets crowded around the coffee table, in which Blaine was sitting beside heaps of plain paper ready to write.

'So our campaign is?' Blaine said whilst writing '_Campaign Ideas_' onto the sheet in front of him. He peered up to see all of the boys either looking at the ceiling or staring into space.

'HELLO?' Blaine waved his hand in front of Wes's face who jumped nearly causing Tom, who was resting his head on his knee, to have a heart attack.

'Blaine, we are never going to win,' David groaned from the edge of the sofa, and rolled over to face away from him 'they are the most popular people in school, Graham the head of the Warblers, we cannot take him on or we will get kicked out of the Warblers for sure!'

Everyone didn't move and continued to stare into space, no one would dare to come into contact with Blaine's site not to cause any arguments but Blaine was to argue their case anyway.

'Do you say we give up then? We give up and go to this so called dance, wearing suits waltzing and drinking punch?' Blaine looked at them all in disgust just thinking of the idea.

'Come on, we don't ever give up! David, Wes even Thad you guys are perfect at pranks and getting back at people why you are the Weasley's of Dalton! And Tom from our point of view we cannot and will not let Ewan do this to us since what he did to you, and to Kurt!'

'Blaine is right you know, even if it means us getting kicked out of the Warblers,' Tom lifted his head from Wes's lap and slid down the sofa to sit by the table and pulled over another sheet of paper and began to write down ideas. Still writing and looking down Tom said 'We cannot let them get away with this, this is mine and Kurt's first Halloween at Dalton and I want it to be fun for Kurt's sake!' Watching Tom the other boys decided to join and started to write down ideas of how to beat them.

'Posters,' Blaine started to read out the options 'assembly notices, handouts, school intercom notices, guys come on what happened to plans and ambitious ideas!' Blaine dropped the papers onto the table and stood up to walk over to the fireplace and began to warm his hands.

'You know you could always use your voices?' a voice came from the corner of the room by the bookcase, sat there was a boy surrounded by books; he had wavy mid length light brown hair and wore the most unique clothing anyone had seen. He stood still holding the book beside him and approached the back of the sofa, throwing the book into Blaine's hands there was a page marked. The boy looked at Blaine and held out his hand for him to open it. He read aloud:

_In 1961, the Dalton Warblers named Arthur J. Covey, Stuart Grimsley and Anthony G. Lately were known for their brave act towards the school choir. The headmaster at the time wanted to ban the singing tradition due to the fact that he felt show choirs were too "Girly" as he stated in his papers to the school board. _

'Blah Blah Blah,' Blaine trailed his finger down the page to get to the most important parts.

_The boys retaliated and performed a concert outside of the school raising awareness of the situation, also made a video in which they danced and sang in the headmaster's office. When they played this video in the local cinema the Headmaster was so unaware of the situation that he demanded them to stop the screening at once._

_The boys were later expelled for their behaviour, although later on, in that same month, the school board released the headmaster from his duties and enrolled the students back into the school. Since then they have been known as the "Saver choir boys" and performed many a time on television. No doubt there names will be known for the rest of Warbler history. _

'Brilliant,' Wes stood up and grabbed the book to read, 'So you are saying that we need to make a big statement!'

'Exactly, and what is it that everyone uses nowadays,' he held his hands out in an expression for people to answer 'technology, computers, television, DVD's that sort of thing. We need to give them a glimpse on how scary the Halloween party will be this year, we need blood, gore and nightmares to happen throughout the school and how can we do that? Well I will tell you boys, through live performance and televised performance!' The boy folded his arms and walked back towards his desk before he had the chance to sit down Blaine walked towards him holding out his hand for him to shake.

'I'm Blaine by the way, these are my friends David, Wes, Thad and Thomas we are missing one our other friends, Kurt. You know we could really use your help with this, sorry your name is?' Blaine still holding out his hand for the boy to shake titled his head to the side.

'Philip's the name, and I thought you'd never ask!' he raised his eyebrow and shook Blaine's hand, before joining the boys at the coffee table. They felt as if they had been planning for days when the clock on the mantelpiece started to chime, it was 12:00pm; the boys cleared the common room and headed to bed.

Blaine walking past everyone as they headed into their rooms opened his room door and looked back down the corridor where Kurt's door was. It was dark, he couldn't help but want to hear the sound of him breathing or even his singing this late at night, smiling, he entered his room and was met with a pair of glowing eyes in the dark.

Another shoe flew out of the room and hit the door opposite causing the boy in the room to swing his door open; he quickly ducked as a pair of trousers nearly flew into his face. The whole corridor by now could hear the argument that had erupted from Blaine's room.

'**I cannot believe that you thought you could still stay here, are you completely mad!**' Blaine was screaming at the top of his voice as he reached for everything that Ewan owned.

'**You think that you can just stay in here after what happened with Kurt, and now what is happening with the Halloween Party! JUST GET OUT!**' as not to hit Ewan he was taking his anger out on all of Ewan's things. Blaine had completely forgotten that Ewan was staying in his room, and used to be his friend. He was so angry that he wanted to break the whole dorm down; when he couldn't find anything else to throw he thumped towards the door and pointed out in the corridor.

'**Leave NOW!**' all of the boys in the corridor were peering out of their doors to get a glimpse of what was happening. Ewan began to walk towards the door when he stopped in the middle of the room and sat down.

'**What do you think you are doing? Get out of my room!**' Blaine screamed his eyes misting over at the thought of Kurt lying in Hospital because of the boy in his room. He couldn't help but feel responsible for it, due to that fact that Ewan was his friend and wanted a school to go to.

'You know Blaine, I don't think I am going to leave, this is my room too remember we share now. Also I have nowhere else to go, so you move!' Ewan crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Blaine by the door.

'YOU HEARD BLAINE, GET OUT OF HIS ROOM!' Tom had stormed from the opposite hall and began to charge at Ewan seated on the carpet. Blaine held Tom around his waist and hoisting him into the air, Tom still kicking and screaming at Ewan. He held Tom there until he calmed down and escorted him out of the room towards David, he turned back to face Ewan now standing at his door.

Blaine stood transfixed face to face with Ewan, the next thing he knew he hit the opposite door and slid down before curling up in a ball on the floor clutching his face in pain, everyone ran forward towards the door and Ewan slammed it shut. Some were banging on the door for him to open in but Tom had run to Blaine's assistance to help him up.

'Blaine, Blaine can you hear me?' David's voice was echoing in Blaine's mind. He could hear a ringing in his head and Blaine opened his eyes trying to locate himself, he tried to get to his feet but David pushed him back down onto the bed he was laid onto.

'OUCH, JESUS WES, you're supposed to be strong being how tall you are!' Thad was talking loudly from down the corridor.

'Well, maybe you aren't trying hard enough!' Wes whispered loudly as he didn't want to wake anyone else. The two boys were carrying a bed along the corridor towards the room Blaine was resting in.

Trying to sit up Blaine felt a huge head rush and fell back down nearly hitting his head for the second time, 'Wha? David what happened?' Blaine bewildered spoke quietly and reached for his arm. David took his hand and held it onto the bed.

'Basically there was a fight and you were pushed into a door, the boys are bringing a spare bed into mine and Wes's room so you can stay here for now until we get Ewan out of yours.'

Blaine suddenly remembered what had happened that night and quickly stood up not realising he would feel so sick when he did he collapsed only to be caught by David, he pulled Blaine into a carry and waited for the boys to place the bed near the window so Blaine could breath in the fresh air.

'Do you think he will be ok for Sunday?' the boys all leaned over the bed and watched Blaine as he fell to sleep.

* * *

It was a Saturday and the boys had decided to meet somewhere away from the school to practise their plan for tomorrow's showdown. Tom had previously mentioned to Philip the swimming pool that they had previously visited which was also equipped with many sports halls and dance rooms. Booking out a dance hall last minute, they luckily got one that had a mirror which ran along the adjacent wall, of course with a ballet bar running across the middle.

'Ok boys, now obviously Blaine is not here yet, he assures me that he will be here later, he woke up this morning feeling fine but had gone to the doctor's just to make sure! Also, of course, he is going to check up on Kurt! Now, with the plan we have to scare the life out of these Dalton boys, so what other song are we going to do but the classic? Am I right?'

All the boys looked at each other and smiled, Philip approached the CD player as if he had a broken leg and groaned making everyone laugh. He reached over and hit the play button and the music started. They improvised for a while; every time would come up with a great move which they pieced all together. By one hour in they had half the dance already.

2 hours had passed and they had a sufficient amount of dance moves ready for the performance. Philip's eyes seemed to be so focused on his computer screen as he was posting the competition onto the school bulletin board online, the others had already done there's saying they were to perform on Sunday which the boys were already one step ahead of them, they had decided to get up early that day and rehearse in order to get a good practise for the evening.

'You know...I don't think... I can...do anymore!' Tom was wheezing, he had already removed his t-shirt and rolled his tracksuit bottoms up and still the heat was unbearable. 'Seriously, if we have to dance anymore I think I will be sick!'

All the boys were lying against the back wall, knackered and about ready to quit. Yes they had a dance but they were still not sure that it would be good enough, how on earth could they beat the best of the Warblers, especially with singing _and _dancing.

The door to the dance studio was thrown open and Blaine stepped in. Everyone sat up and watched as Blaine took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, he looked at himself in the mirror opposite not saying anything. He began to stretch his legs.

'Blaine?' Tom got up and approached him watching his face in the mirror, 'What happened with Kurt, and dude is your eye ok?'

'He isn't awake. The doctor says he had been out for a while because his brain thinks he was still sleeping, so until he isn't tired anymore then he will be fine, yea I know, the doctor said my eye will go down in colour in the next week or so' He stood perfectly still staring at his reflection, reaching up to his black eye he touched it and closed his eyes. Opening them again looking at Tom in the reflection Blaine saw Tom's eyes begin to water and he grabbed Tom into a hug, swaying on the spot. You could hear Tom's crying from down the hall as he sank his head into Blaine's chest.

'Hey, Tom he is ok, don't worry!' Blaine looked over at the others and flicked his head up for them to come over too.

The boys all stood up and covered them both in a hug, holding each other there for a second; Blaine separated from them and focused on all of their faces staring back at him, each one of the boys eyes glistening in the light from the studio.

'We are doing this song and dance for Kurt,' Blaine stepped towards the mirror and placed his hand on the ballet bar. 'We will win the vote, for him.' Looking into the mirror at the boys he smiled before standing in the middle of the dance studio and started to dance the thriller making everyone laugh and join him.

'Right, ok come on then boys lets show Blaine what we have so far shall we? Ready and go on the music!' Philip clicked the play button on the CD player.

* * *

'Ouch my limbs, how on earth do dancers do this every day?' Wes rolled over bending his legs before trying to sit up.

'Feel bad for the Zombie's they feel like this every day!' David shouted with a laugh.

'But David they have no limbs!' Blaine snorted.

It was Sunday the day everyone had been ready for, the boys had rehearsed and recorded the scary video of the century, they only got in at 1:00am, of course they had to film the video at night to have that scary effect, plus Philip had been up all night editing the film to make it perfect; he was studying Media and wanted to be a film editor one day so this was a big deal for him. The boys were getting up at 9:00am that morning to get some further practise with Blaine for the big reveal later in the day.

'I wonder what Graham has in mind for the challenge if they are even doing one?' David groaned from his bed.

'They obviously know what we are doing they have spies everywhere, but, I bet he will do something slushy,' Blaine rolled over to face the two opposite him 'To try and win the hearts of all of Dalton!' he placed his hands on his chest and fluttered his eye lashes at the two boys.

'Now I wonder who fell in love with a boy that sung a beautiful song. Hmm Blaine, ring any bells?' Wes turned to face Blaine and before he could laugh a pillow flew into his face. David and Blaine laughed at Wes as he got up and pretended to make out with his pillow coming up for air just to say _Oh Kurt! _Blaine shot up and wrestled him to the floor smothering him with the pillow that had previously missed his face.

The three boys staggered out of bed and headed for the showers before rehearsal. Walking past Tom's room they knocked for him to get ready and he followed them out slightly jogging to keep up, they were discussing the many entrances and going through the routine step by step in the showers.

Philip was already at the hall when they all arrived he was watching over the edited film so concentrated on his laptop screen that he didn't notice anyone come in.

'Hey Philip,' Tom walked over towards the laptop trying to sneak a look, 'How is it coming along?'

'I have finished if you must know,' he said with a smile and turned the laptop screen to face everyone.

The music began to play on the sound system where he had plugged it in, and Philip pressed pause at the exact spot where the Dalton boys would come out and scare everyone watching it. He glared at them all before waving his hands in the direction of the middle of the floor, acknowledging his arm movements the boys got into their positions and Philip hit play.

Dancing through it they gave it all they had, even using their voices and facial expressions, Philip sat up enticed in the performance, all of the boys walked towards Philip sitting on the stage and grabbed his legs pulling up in the air kicking and screaming.

'Put me down, you're meant to do that on the night not now!' Philip was trying so hard to kick one of the boy's arms so he would be placed down. As they proceeded to dance still holding him in the air it wasn't until the doors to the hall from outside flung open and two boys in Dalton uniform fell in that they stopped.

Ewan and Tony, the two guinea pigs picked themselves up and brushed themselves off before running out of the room, all of the boys ran after them at full speed whizzing around corners until they reached the entrance hall.

Ewan and Tony ran outside and the boys followed, they just got onto the gravel path when they heard music playing to the left of them. They all turned to see a fully built stage in the middle of the grounds with Graham standing in the middle with a microphone.

It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control

Everyone from their dorm rooms stuck their heads out the window as the three boys started to sing along, they all were screaming and singing along to the music. David, Wes, Thad, Tom, Blaine and Philip stared at the performance in shock, they had beaten them too it.

I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!

Suddenly dancers from behind the stage began to dance the time warp, each of them wearing a vote Graham t-shirt on. They had really crossed the line this time. The boys in rage sped back up to their rooms and began to get changed; Philip pulled out his laptop in anger and lifted the screen nearly pulling it off, he began to type something into facebook and looked out of his window to the stage and smirked.

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

The three boys at this point were laughing at the prospect of them winning, the dancers vanished and left the boys to sing alone, everyone was flooding out of their rooms by now and started to dance in front of the stage.

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Suddenly near the end of the song all the boys could hear their phones go off from inside their rooms the people who had their phones on them showed the message to everyone and began to leave towards the school hall. Trying to sing louder Graham got off the stage singing on the grass trying to get them to come back, but it wasn't any use they had all left. Graham threw his microphone on the floor and ran off into his dorm building. Ewan and Tony decided that they were to follow where everyone else was heading to see what the fiasco was about.

The whole of Dalton squeezed itself into the hall, they were all still wearing their pyjamas and talking loudly over each other, some were talking about the performance that had just happened, saying it was amazing and nothing could beat it. While others were saying that it wasn't scary enough to win. Everyone died down as the shutters of the hall windows were being closed by some of the Dalton boys.

The room was silent;

_Do you think you know scary?_

A booming voice came from the speakers, making the boys jump but then scream and laugh.

_Welcome to hell! _

All of a sudden the video began to play on the projector screen situated on the wall at the back of the stage, everyone screamed as they saw the face of David bleeding from his mouth singing the first few lines.

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed

Everyone was screaming the words out as the screen played the boys dancing as Zombie's on the screen, they could head the screams from backstage as they got ready to enter from either side. The audience started to cheer and some started to dance along.

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
Behind  
You're Out Of Time

Suddenly the doors from every direction smashed open and Zombie's, Werewolves and vampires appeared running into the audience causing them to scream as they tried to grab anyone they could get, some of the boys had stood up to run to the back.

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight

Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
(They're Open Wide)  
This Is The End Of Your Life

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight

By this point all of the Dalton boys were up and dancing along to the dance moves, David and Wes ran back stage and got out water pistols and started to spray the audience with red water, some of the boys laughed as they stood in the direction of the spray, whilst others looked in shock that he was ruining their hear and their clothes.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off until they completely turned off with the music still playing and the boys ran off stage, the light come back on to reveal Blaine wearing a Zombie outfit.

Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnight Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell  
The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
And Grizzly Ghouls From Every Tomb  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thriller

All the boys off stage started to laugh, with Blaine in the middle watching the audience, scanning the back he spots Ewan and Tony both staring in shock, moving his eyes further over he sees a figure standing by the door wearing what seemed to be wearing a tartan suit and red braces watching. As he finished the laughter the lights shut off and the boys run back onstage in position for the lights to come back on. As they did everyone in the audience started to scream and cheer. Now in the light Blaine looked back to where the figure was standing and is met with the blue eyes he missed, the smile that made Blaine feel warm inside formed on the beautiful pale face, he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

'Kurt?' Blaine shouted making his way through the crowd, 'Kurt!' he realised that Kurt was running towards him, he pushed past people trying not to lose sight of him, even climbing over a few people. In the middle of the crowd they met and stared at each other forgetting what was going on around them. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and Kurt jumped onto Blaine in a hug wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's chest never wanting to let go and leaned back to see his face, noses touching they closed their eyes and span around.

'**What is going on here?**' the sound of the Headmistress's voice made the entire Dalton boys look around.

'**I said this would be taking place in the evening**' she shouted, looking around at all the boys in pyjamas, looking through the crowd she noticed Blaine holding Kurt and smiled in shock as she walked onto the stage she looked towards Kurt who had been placed down next to Blaine and gave him an understanding nod.

'Well, obviously as both teams have performed there will be a voting booth set outside my office for you to vote for your favourite, booth closes Monday at 9:00am ready for assembly announcement.' She looked back over at Blaine and winked in respect before leaving the room.

Blaine turned back to see Kurt once again, he wiped the green makeup that had rubbed onto Kurt's nose and held his face in his hands. Kurt blushing leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek before running off to find the others. Blaine turned around and watched Kurt trying to catch his breath.


	5. Chapter 5  Halloween

_Another episode, this one is edited at the end. A very nice reviewer noticed the sudden ending and i realized that i had posted my old saved story! Thank you for that! Another episode of Kurt and Blaine, Dalton is about to get scary! Werewolves, Ghosts and Zombies which one are you most scared of? But will other demon's show themselves in this episode? _

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Halloween **_

Everyone's faces were transfixed on the gold envelope that Mrs Stevenson was holding on the Dalton stage, she was sat with the other teachers as they were discussing the performance themselves, waiting for the 9 o'clock bell.

Trying to listen in Kurt nearly fell off his chair and David and Wes laughed from behind him. Leaning back onto his chair Kurt whacked both of the boys behind him on the knee before turning towards Blaine sitting next to him. He couldn't help but think how macho Blaine looked with his black eye, he turned his head back towards the stage as Mrs Stevenson approached the stand, Blaine was still looking intensely at Kurt, he was so happy that everything was ok and he reached out taking Kurt's hand from the seat beside him and squeezing it.

'So the time has arrived,' Mrs Stevenson checked the last minute votes, and added up the totals. 'I can now reveal that the winner, by a landslide of the votes is...'

The room was silent, everyone leaning forward waiting for the name to be called out; no one seemed to blink for the whole minute. All you could hear was the random cough of a student or the tapping of fingernails on the side of the chairs. Blaine placed both hands onto Kurt's and held it to his face inches from his lips, Kurt trying to fix his focus on the stage was too distracted by the hot breath hitting his hand he looked over to Blaine.

'BLAINE AND THE THRILLER KINGS'

Everyone exploded in cheers, screaming, some people were dancing along to the clapping. Blaine had jumped off his seat pulling Kurt with him; they both jumped in the air and turned to see David and Wes doing the running man on the spot. Tom had clambered onto his chair and was waving his arms in the air as if he was at a football game with Philip next to him clapping trying to pull him down.

'Well done Blaine and co, commiserations to Graham, Ewan and Tony,' everyone gave a quiet unenthusiastic clap and then sat down for the assembly to finish. The rest of the assembly seemed to go on for an age, the boys were geared up to spend their free lesson celebrating, Kurt had booked the morning revision off to join them, he hadn't been back merely a whole day and knew he had to already catch up on life at Dalton.

After the assembly was over Blaine, David, Wes, Thad and Kurt ran out of the hall towards the common room. Tom and Philip had class first thing and were going to join the others later; they were totally unaware of the big party the boys were planning.

'So we have an hour, to get everything for the party right guys!' David said heading to the sofa and slumping down resting his feet on the arm of the sofa, Wes ran at him and jumped on his stomach and sat there while David was trying to breathe again.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the sofa opposite them and leaned back to relax, Blaine looked over at Kurt and lifted Kurt's feet onto his lap and shot him a smile.

'So before you two get too comfortable with each other,' Wes glared at Blaine who held his arms up as if to surrender.

'We have to do something for Philip...if...if that's alright? Only he did help us out a lot and..an..and well we owe it to him don't you think?'

As soon as Wes had stopped talking he started to fiddle with his hands, Blaine and Kurt knew what was happening and they both sniggered at each other, Blaine got up and punched Wes in the arm before standing at the doorway.

'Well,' Blaine turned back to the others 'we better go get out party on.' Blaine started to dance in the doorway, over the top dancing the type that would be seen in Saturday Night Fever and he headed out the room.

David, Wes and Kurt looked at each other in complete shock before bursting into tears of laughter; Kurt got up and started to mimic Blaine's dance moves as he went to walk out of the room, the other two followed and grabbed onto the back of Kurt's blazer in a conga line. They danced in the conga line outside of the school and down to the car park where Blaine was leaning against his Land Rover, Blaine spotted that they were taking the Mick out of him and he got in the car in silence.

* * *

'Psst,' Tom pinched Philip in the arm, they were in history, and Philip of course knew everything there was to do with history. He was a complete bookworm, and had spent the first month or so in the library, he was a very quiet boy when he was on his own but he lit up in conversation.

'Oi, Phil!'

'What?' Philip said out the side of his mouth concentrating on the board in front of him.

'I don't get it,' Tom faced back to the board as the teacher turned towards the noise that he could hear from the back of the classroom.

'It is easy; think about it what they would have called it would have been hack silver, think of the word hack...'

'No, you idiot what I don't get is, why Wes hasn't told you he likes you yet!' Tom turned fully to face Philip now, even though Philip wasn't even looking at him as he knew that he would either laugh or snort causing the whole of the class to look around.

'What do you mean he likes me? You have got to be kidding me, there is no way in hell that an older boy, who may even be _straight_ would ever fancy a poky little nerdy gay like me, get real Tom'

At this the teacher turned around to face the two boys and gave them a warning, Phil had never got one before in his life and was not going to risk getting sent out of class. Completely ignoring Tom he cracked on with his work trying hard not to carry on the conversation.

'Look, all I am saying is that you like him! So just tell him. I don't see what the big deal is, yes he could turn around and say he isn't gay, but he might be!' Tom had moved in closer on the double desk to make sure that Philip could hear his every word.

'Think about it right, you small mousy brown hair wavy, and his blonde straight hair, abs like a soldier...'

'Right that is it, I am not going to sit here and listen to you get my hopes up only for them to be destroyed. Yes I like Wes but a, he isn't gay cause I can tell, b, he is best friends with your brother, and c, he obviously has lines of girls waiting for him. Speaking of girls who are you taking to the Halloween party?' trying to change the conversation entirely he was hoping that Tom would forget what they were talking about as Tom was easily distracted.

'I don't know any girls, be serious.' Tom said as he went back to his work. Philip wiped his forehead in relief and finished his essay, walking to the front of class he handed the teacher his work.

'Thank you Philip, now you can leave if you want too, there is no homework set today.' The teacher lowered her glasses onto the tip of her nose and smiled at the boy. Philip automatically would have left by now but something was holding him back he turned to face Tom who was staring at him, Tom mouthed for him to stay to help him.

'Miss, if you don't mind I would rather stay with Tom. So I can help him with his essay, is that ok?' With his big green eyes pleading to the teacher she nodded and he ran back to his seat.

'Thank you!' Tom said in a whisper and nudged the side of Philips arm. Philip helped Tom for the rest of the lesson, checking his spelling punctuation and that he needed to write a conclusion even though Tom had made up a pretty good reason not to. At the sound of the bell they grabbed their things and headed out of the door.

Leaving the building of Maxwell they headed towards Atler, walking across the school grounds they saw a piece of paper flapping in the wind on the nearby car park wall. Both boys curious by this ran to investigate. As they got closer they could make out that the only thing on the paper was a red shape, Tom picked the paper up to find that it was an arrow pointing to the left of the car park.

'Well this isn't suspicious at all?' Philip placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

'Shall we follow it?' Tom's eyes shot up to Philip's and his head was nodding at an unnatural pace, to stop Tom's head from falling off Philip placed a hand under his chin and grabbed the paper from him looking around for another arrow.

'Do you think they can see us?' David poked his head above the bonnet of the car they were hiding behind only to be pulled down hard on the gravel by Kurt.

'Well they would of seen you, if you kept your head there for any longer,' Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, dialling a number he looked up to the nearby building.

'Are they buying it?' Kurt spoke into the phone.

'Yea, I think so! Only I think Phil is seeing it as a little bit too suspicious though, he is clever after all, oh no wait...'

'Um Blaine, you have to tell us what they are doing so we can move to the next spot!' Kurt sarcastically rolled his eyes to David who laughed.

'Oh right yea sorry they are heading left I will meet you at the next destination! Over and out'

'He really does think he is action man,' they both sprinted behind the building to meet Blaine.

Philip and Tom were heading left of the car park and seemed to be walking for ages until they came to the football and tennis courts, looking around they saw another piece of paper situated around the right side of the fence. Running they pushed each other out the way in a race for the next clue, only they were not met by an arrow but a riddle.

'Ok this is defiantly Wes's work right here,' Tom coughed trying to catch his breath.

_You have made it to my favourite place, now Kurt's is where you will find us, though you don't know where this is I'm sure you'll find this answer?_

'There is also a picture of, um?' Tom was twisting the paper sideways back to front anyway he could before Philip snatched the page from him.

'It is water ripples,' Philip turned to Tom who could see that he knew where they were to go and he sped off towards the Atler building.

'TOM! HEY WAIT,' he ran after him nearly losing his footing to keep up, he was running beside him now and tried to figure out where they were going.

'The lake!' Tom turned to Phil whilst smiling and began to run around him in circles like a Labrador puppy.

* * *

_Kurt, you have to make sure that you call me more often and make sure you are resting please doctor's orders! Please come back to visit we all miss you. I love you! Mercedes and crew. _

Kurt smiled at how concerned Mercedes had been about him in the hospital they stayed with his the same amount as Blaine even if he couldn't remember. He placed his phone in his blazer pocket when it started to ring again.

'Roger, Kurt do you read me?'

'Well obviously action man, if I just picked up the phone!' Kurt laughed before looking out of the window of the common room in the Atler building. Looking around David, Wes and Thad were finishing the last touches to the party.

'Kurt they are out by the lake, do you copy, out by the lake, I'm coming down!' Blaine hung up the phone and began to run down the steps to the common room.

He entered the room when he heard a bang and ducked, party popper paper landed on his head and the other three boys were in hysterics as they went back to decorating the room.

Suddenly they could hear two pairs of feet running on the gravel outside the building and they hid behind the sofa, all ready with party poppers to surprise the two boys. They heard Tom walking outside the room saying to Philip that he was sure it was the common room.

'SURPRISE!' all the boys shot from behind the sofa as the two boys walked into the room, David ran to Tom and picked him up spinning him around. All Philip could do was stare at the amount of food and decorations that filled the room.

'Told you we would have a party!' Wes stepped towards Philip who was still in shock; Philip had never had anyone do this for him. He never had a group of friends where he felt welcome, overwhelmed he went and sat down on the nearby sofa and picked up the nearest party popper and shot it in the air.

David went to turn the music on and the five boys stood back to Tom and Philip. Blaine grabbed an electric guitar from behind the stereo plugged it into the amp and started to play.

Guess who just got back today?  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy

Wes started approaching the sofa and walking to stand behind Tom and Philip, singing in between where they were sitting, David followed around the other side and poked his head next to Tom's and started to sing a verse.

They were asking if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told them you were living downtown  
Driving all the old men crazy

All the boys moved around the sofa they were sitting on, and pulled them up off the sofa, Kurt hoisting Tom towards David.

The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
I said  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town

They were all dancing in the middle of the room, Wes and Thad holding onto the back of Philip and David spun Tom around causing him to feel a bit dizzy. Kurt ran back to dance next to Blaine playing his guitar.

You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got  
Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot  
I mean she was steaming

And that time over at Johnny's place  
Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't want to know, forget her

Blaine and Kurt had stepped forward, Blaine still playing guitar, towards the sofa opposite to where they were sat previously and all the boys jumped on the sofa to watching them sing.

The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
I said  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town

The boys could hear people outside the room singing along, and they called them in to sing the next chorus everyone was surrounding Blaine as he took a guitar solo. People around him including Kurt were playing air guitars Blaine shouted for them to come back into the last chorus _1,2 a 1,2,3,4!_

The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
Spread the word around  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boy's are back, the boys are back

The boy's are back in town again  
Been hangin' down at Dino's  
The boy's are back in town again

Everyone was screaming at Blaine as he finished playing his guitar and he jumped in the air, he pretended to smash his guitar on the floor and everyone copied his movements before all slumping down onto nearby chairs grabbing a drink and something to eat.

'You know this is one of the best dorm parties we have ever had well done guys!' a boy shouted from the corner of the room and high fived David who was standing next to him.

Kurt was surrounded by most of the Atler boys asking him questions about Ewan and he felt a little uncomfortable. Looking over the crowd to find Blaine he looked to the left where he was last but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Sorry boys, you mind if I borrow Kurt for a while?' Blaine stepped into the crowd from the right of Kurt and took him by his waist. The other boys nodded and dispersed in opposite directions.

Kurt blushing didn't move away from his grasp, he had never been so happy to be next to Blaine again, he couldn't help but think about what Kurt's parents had told him about Blaine visiting and singing to him. Shame he couldn't remember any of it.

'Glad I saved you then?' Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and lent on the wall.

'Saving me? I can handle myself you know!' he reached forward and brushed the side of Blaine's eye. Blaine shot back holding his eye in pain.

'Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?' Kurt was in a panic holding Blaine's back with one hand and holding his arm with the other. Blaine lifted his head and revealed a smile, immediately Kurt started hitting the side of his arm.

'You idiot, oh my god I hate you so much!' Laughing Blaine took both his wrists and placed Kurt's hands on his chest; he leaned forward and went to kiss his nose but moved away and ran towards Wes sitting in the corner of the room. Kurt stood there frozen and watched Blaine before heading towards Tom and Philip.

'So who are you asking to the Halloween party then Wes?' Blaine sat next to Wes in the corner of the room facing the same direction, Blaine scanned whereabouts he was looking and landed on Philip.

'Uh huh, I see, so you gonna ask Philip then?'

'What do you mean? Of course not! Thad, David and I are all going together the three musketeers!' he looked at Blaine who was giving him that look of intensity 'Anyway he wouldn't say yes if I asked him.' He felt relieved to have said it in front of someone, he wanted to tell people that he liked him but was scared what people would think especially David who had been his friend for a long time.

Kurt was still watching Blaine and Wes in the corner when Philip said something that captured his concentration.

'He won't say yes Tom! Even if I did ask him, he is straight we all know that!'

'Sorry to interrupt but, what is going on? What is this thing about asking someone? And who is it you are talking about Philip?' Kurt ushered them to the sofa and all three of them sat down, Philip in the middle.

'Basically, you don't mind do you Philip' Tom lowered his face to meet Philips and squeezed the side of his arm. Philip shook his head for Tom to continue.

'Philip likes Wes, but Philip thinks he is straight and he is worried because he is older and because he is my brother's best friend.'

'Wow, I have missed a lot haven't I?' Kurt placed his hand on Philip's leg for comfort. 'Look if you like him that much get to know him, find out his likes and dislikes, his hobbies; and get involved with one of them.'

'We can always go to the Halloween thing together Philip,' Tom asked quietly, 'It isn't like I am going to find a girlfriend by then!'

'Hang on! You are allowed dates at the party?' Kurt looked in Blaine's direction and bit his bottom lip.

The two boys nodded their heads and reached for the bowl of cheese puffs and started to devour the contents. Both looking depressed they reached back into the bowl and grabbed another handful stuffing it into their faces.

* * *

'No Thomas, stop!' Yells came from the hall as Tom nearly pulled the drying banner that was mounted on two step ladders. After winning the vote with the video that Philip had made, they were really getting into the flow of organising a party. Thinking back to the votes they really had no idea how many people despised the leader and his Guinea Pigs, considering they won by a landslide of 90%.

'Right ok, so we will place the sound desk on the stage, so that the DJ can see everyone dancing, meaning that the lights can be fixed either side on the steps.' Philip was holding his hands up making a rectangle and squinting. David and Wes pulled the system in wheeling it to the stage, they both looked at each other and realised that they would have to heave it bit by bit up the stairs.

'Kurt, I need you to get the smoke machine from the drama studio,' Kurt still holding the skeleton that he had been told to place on the wall about two minutes ago laughed under his breath, he watched Philip until his back was turned and started to waltz with the skeleton across the floor. Tom couldn't help but laugh and he fell to the floor. David and Wes ran from the sound system and each grabbed either a witch or a zombie and copied Kurt around the room.

Blaine entered the room with a clipboard ticking off the things that were coming in from the truck outside, looking up we was met by ballroom dancing skeletons, zombies and witches and he had to blink before looking again. He saw Philip standing at the edge of the hall, crossed arms and staring at the boys who were failing to complete their tasks.

'Hey, are those your dates tonight then boys?' Blaine snorted as he approached Philip to tell him everything had been delivered.

Blaine placed his clipboard in Philips hands and headed towards the dance floor; he stood in front of Kurt and looked towards the model skeleton.

'Excuse me, may I cut in?' he bowed to the skeleton and Kurt sniggered as he chucked the skeleton onto the stage, he turned back to Blaine and curtseyed. Blaine took Kurt's waist and began to waltz.

The day was beginning to fade and the boys were putting the last little touches to the hall, they had never seen anything so scary. They had totally transformed the hall into a haunted house setting, with cobwebs and even fabric draping from the sealing as curtains. The food was all shaped as spiders or bats and the drink was even in a cauldron that was lit underneath to look like it was boiling.

The boys set off the smoke machine and turned the hall lights off, Wes ran up to the sound and lighting system and turned on the disco light and started to play music. All the boys stood side by side so proud at what they had achieved. Philip looked down to his watch and realised they only had an hour to the start of the party and they weren't even changed he grabbed Tom and ran off to his room.

David, Wes, Thad and Blaine started to make their way out when Blaine turned back to get Kurt, he grabbed his hand and they all ran out to get ready.

David and Wes got changed into Ghostbusters outfits and held their guns pointing them at Thad who had stupidly got a white sheet and cut out eye holes and a mouth. Blaine had dressed back up in his zombie costume as his face makeup went well with his black eye. Kurt had gone back to his room to get ready. There was a knock at the door and David went to answer it, being dark they could just make out standing outside were a pirate and a soldier.

'Tom a pirate, really?' David looked at his brother in disgust, as Tom stepped in they had failed to see that he had made a sword travel through his body as he turned sideways, all the boys in the room clapped and David high fived his brother.

Philip stepped into the room, dressed as an army soldier; he had painted a cut running across his neck as if he had been decapitated and had red paint splattered onto his gear. Wes stared at him, as his costume was revealing part of his chest and the boys quickly left to get Kurt before Wes had a heart attack.

'Kurt, come on we are ready man, we have 10 minutes,' Wes banged on his door, and heard someone walk towards the door. The handle moved and opened, Kurt was standing there in his old Mckinley high cheerleading outfit, he had ripped claw marks across his chest and on the bottom of his trousers, his hair was messy and backcombed and when he smiled he revealed sharp dog like teeth.

'Let's go scare the socks of Dalton!' Kurt shouted and finished with a howl like a wolf. Blaine was staring with a gaping mouth at how good he looked. Kurt stared at him before barking at him and running off down the corridor chasing after Philip and Tom as they ran shouting _Werewolf! Werewolf!_

All the boys entered the hall to find Kurt and Tom dancing in the middle of the floor as Philip turned the sound on. All the boys crowded in the middle and twirled each other around, David picked up his brother Tom pretended to eat his arm and ran behind the curtain with Tom, all you could hear was Tom screaming overdramatically all the boys laughed and carried on dancing.

As Tom ran out from behind the curtain people had started to turn up, all wearing Halloween outfits, some were silly but some were really scary. A boy ran in as a clown causing Kurt to jump into Thad who laughed and pushed Kurt into Blaine's arms. Another boy ran passes dressed as wolverine and noticed Kurt's scratch marks and proceeded to say '_Sorry!' _causing Kurt to laugh.

The party was in full swing food had been eaten and people were having fun dancing away, some of the boys who had brought dates were seated at the back whilst the boys who hadn't brought sates were gawping at the amounts of girls wearing hardly anything at all.

Suddenly a girl wearing the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen walked into the room, she was a small girl about the same age as Tom and Philip. She had dark long hair which she had curled at the edges; she had big green eyes which shone in the lights of the hall.

'MEGAN!' Blaine ran at the girl and lifted her into the air spinning her around, everyone's faces dropped. They were talking too quietly for anyone to hear and he took her by the waist and led her over towards the drinks pouring her the mixture that was in the cauldron.

Kurt watched as he held onto her arm and hugged her over a dozen times throughout their conversation, was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing? He held her the same way that Blaine held him. He hugged her the same way, and smiled the same warm smile he was so used to be meant for him. He shot over to stand by the sound system and was followed by David and Wes.

'Kurt wait you don't understand!' they could see his eyes beginning to water as he watched them together.

'That is his sister, Kurt' David placed his hand onto his shoulder and then held him in a hug. Wes scuffed Kurt's hair up even more and smiled. Kurt had never felt so stupid in his life, how could he have possibly thought that after all this time. Just as he began to relax three people entered the room and everyone stopped talking making the only noise the music blasting out the speakers.

In the middle of the three was Graham of course dressed in his own clothes although the two behind him had dressed as body guards, everyone couldn't help but snigger at the sight of them and Kurt could just make out which one of the boys was Ewan.

Graham shot Blaine a look before approaching the girls that had gathered by the back of the hall, the two body guards followed him to the back and Blaine moved with his sister towards David, Wes and Kurt.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Blaine was so angry you could see his face redden even through his makeup.

'Don't cause any trouble Blaine it isn't worth it!' Kurt dared not to take his eyes off of Ewan as he stood next to Graham.

Blaine couldn't take it any longer he wanted to his him so hard that he would feel how he felt and how Kurt felt. He was just about to run at him when he saw Julie, the headmistress, Blaine's dad, Burt Hummel and Carole standing at the door.

Mrs Stevenson walked towards the sound system and told them to turn the music down so she could talk.

'Now, I do hope you are having a rather wonderful time, unfortunately we are going to have to borrow Blaine, Kurt and Ewan. Please make your way out towards my office please.' She returned back to the door and spotted Blaine and Kurt walking together towards them. Blaine looked back towards his sister and nodded towards Tom and Philip who ran over to Megan to keep her company.

Ewan didn't move from where he had stood, and the head walked towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him out the room.

* * *

'Did you really think you would get away with this?' Mrs Stevenson scolded at Ewan who was sat in a single chair seated opposite Blaine and Kurt.

'First, you hurt Kurt causing him severe damage and sending him to hospital and second, you punched Blaine for not removing yourself from his room.'

Ewan stared at the two boys in anger and Kurt could feel his heart racing with fear. Blaine could feel the bruise on his head begin to sting and he looked towards the floor.

'Well if you are not denying it then I am going to have to expel you,' she faced Ewan trying to get him to speak or at least apologize for what he has done.

'Well, are you going to apologize for what you have done?'

'No, I'm not going too, Kurt provoked me I pushed him as an act of self defence and Blaine was kicking me out of a room that we shared and ruining my things so I retaliated.' He shouted at the teacher trying not to punch anything in the room.

'Kurt,' Mrs Stevenson faced him 'did you or did you not provoke him?'

'I did approach him, but that is only because he has been bullying our friend Tom. We were in the library and..'

'So you did approach him even though he did not make any approach to you?'

'Well no, he held his fist up to Tom i was sticking up for him.'

'Yes but you see Kurt, you started the incident by approaching him. You should have come to me as soon as you had seen it.'

'But Miss...' Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing and stood up in anger.

'Sit down Blaine,' Mrs Stevenson held onto his shoulder and placed him back down, she walked behind her desk and puzzled at the situation.

'Ewan, this is your warning I am going to suspend you for a week and by the time you get back I want no more of this otherwise you are out! Do you understand?' she glared at him with her grey eyes waiting for an answer and Ewan nodded his head.

'Ewan I want you to apologize to these boys before you leave please.'

'Sorry,' and with that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

'What was that about? Julie only a suspension, you are aware that he nearly killed Kurt!' Blaine stood directly in front of her desk slamming his hands onto the top of it.

'I am sorry Blaine, but Kurt approached him aggressively first, he provoked him and Ewan retaliated. I have no power to expel him for that.' She looked down and started to fill out the paperwork for Ewan suspension.

'Kurt came here to get away from bullies, not to find more when he got here! Do you not care at all!'

Kurt's dad and step mum came into the room after hearing Blaine shouting.

'You are going to let him get away with this?' Burt stepped forward next to Blaine both of them staring at her in frustration. Carole moved over and held Kurt in a hug she could feel him shaking and she walked him out of the room to get something to drink.

'Mr Hummel, Blaine, I cannot expel him but I assure you the next time he does anything you come to me and i will sort it out. You have a week now without him to relax and calm about the situation.'

Blaine punched the table with his fists and stormed out of the room followed by Burt who slammed the door behind them nearly causing it to fall off its hinges. Both Blaine and Burt walked together, Burt could see Blaine shaking and grabbed onto his shoulders in a hug.

'Blaine,' Kurt ran at Blaine and held him into a hug, Blaine lifted Kurt into the air and placed him down in front of him. Burt went to stand behind Carole and coughed in awkwardness. Both boys let go of each other and approached Burt and Carole.

'You happy to stay Kurt,' Carole held onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

'I will be fine; I have Blaine and the others to look after me! And when he comes back if he does anything I will call you!'

'Maybe you should come back home as you need to rest really you have been in hospital,' Burt was trying everything to get his son to come home.

'Dad I will come back at the weekend, deal?' He looked at his dad and Burt nodded Kurt ran at him and held his waist in a hug, Burt placed his arms onto Kurt and scuffed his hair. 'How is everyone since I saw them at the hospital? Mercedes?'

'They are fine Kurt, don't worry but I will tell them you will be back for the weekend so you can plan something' Carole leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead before making Burt let go. They walked out of the door before turning back to watch Kurt walk with Blaine towards the door waving. They both blew kisses to them both and got in the car to drive off.

'Blaine?' both boys turned around to see Henry, Blaine's dad standing in the hallway.

'I am sorry for what that boy did to you and I have been talking to Julie and she truly is sorry she can't do anything. I was thinking maybe you could come home this weekend with me Julie and your sister.'

'I can't I am going to Kurt's for the weekend' he reached down and held onto Kurt's hand.

Suddenly they all heard running from the corridor and a group of boys ran past Blaine's dad and all went to hug Blaine and Kurt.

'We just heard from the hall, Ewan ran in and was talking to Graham about him being suspended then he ran out'

'Only suspended that is ridiculous i would have expelled him for what he did to you two!'

'Blaine, what is Dad doing here?' Megan appeared from the end of the hall and walked towards Blaine.

Kurt stepped forward and took hold of Megan, Tom stood next to her the other side, while Blaine approached his father.

'You mean you haven't told her?' He leaned towards his father and pointed at his face.

'You said you were going to tell her, to tell her everything about your affair, oh and not to mention, the other slight hiccup in your life at the moment!'

'What is he talking about dad?' Megan's vulnerable voice shaken sounded from the crowd of boys who all looked at her father.

'Megan, we need to discuss this all together,'

'Well Blaine knows, you have already told him! So why shouldn't I know!' Megan squeaked with anger and released herself from the boys grasp to stand next to Blaine.

All of the other boys all shared glances and left the entrance hall back towards the party, they each looked back at Blaine and his sister and smiled. Blaine and Megan watched as they departed to the left down the corridor. Kurt was the last one to leave from shot and peered back at Blaine before disappearing.

'So dad, are you going to tell Megan at all?' Blaine stood behind his sister and held her shoulders in a hug.

'Megan, I..I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm sick, if I don't get better I will die...'

Megan's mind went blank she couldn't even hear her father explaining what was to happen, her gut fell and she could feel herself becoming dizzy. Grabbing onto Blaine she fell onto the floor pulling him with her. Blaine next to her stood up and pulled her up, still feeling weak, he lifted her into a carry towards his car, their dad following. Blaine placed her into the front seat and turned to notice his Dad getting in the back; he turned to him and shook his head. Henry understanding stepped out of the car and closed the door before walking off towards his car parked in his usual spot. Blaine watched him walk back before getting in the car and driving. Turning to Megan he saw he roll over and close her eyes placing a hand on her shoulder he stroked his thumb against her skin.


	6. Chapter 6  Holiday

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Holiday**_

'So where are you now?' Kurt spoke into his home phone as the family all sat down to watch the football.

'At home with Megan, she is a state, won't come out of her room. I couldn't leave her like this! Sorry I won't be able to see you this weekend.' Blaine sighed and Kurt heard him slump onto a sofa.

'Blaine, your family business is way more important,' Kurt looked over to his dad who pointed to his watch and then the screen.

'I am sure that she will come around room Blaine, but send her our love and I will call you later watching football with Dad. He hates people talking over the top of it'

'Bet your loving that?' Blaine said sarcastically and giggled.

'More than you could ever know! Talk to you later ok?' Kurt smiled.

'Looking forward to it.' Kurt was met with a continuous beep and he placed the phone on the side table. Kurt knew Blaine too well, he could just imagine what he had done after he had hung up the phone; firstly, he would turn on the television to see what game they were talking about and secondly, he would contemplate whether to get up and get a coke from the fridge, Kurt mouthed 'I bet he will' and his Dad gave him a weird look.

'How is Megan?' Carole walked in with a bowl of muffins from the kitchen and placed them on the coffee table in front of them.

'She isn't good; apparently she refuses to come out of her room.' Kurt explained as he took a blueberry muffin from the bowl.

'Must be so hard for her, bless her heart' Carole headed back into the kitchen to fetch her tea and walked back into the room sitting on the sofa next to Kurt, she pulled the cover that he was sat in over her legs.

'Finn, only take one muffin at a time.' Finn stared at her with one already in his mouth, Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Finn shot him a glare.

'You know,' Finn tried to speak with a mouth full of muffin 'I really don't know how you deal with so much drama Kurt; it seems to follow you everywhere you go! Just to let you know, Puck, Sam and I are prepared to beat this Ewan guy senseless if he touches you again!'

'Finn, you should never treat violence with violence,' Carole snapped and snatched the second muffin from his hand placing it back in the bowl.

'even if he does deserve it!'

Finn looked over at Kurt who mouthed _'Thank you' _making Finn smile, causing some crumbs to fall onto his shirt.

'NO COME ON, I COULD HAVE RUN THAT!' Burt shouted at the screen nearly throwing the rest of his muffin in the air.

Kurt was so used to his dad shouting at the screen but Carole still hadn't got fully used to it as Kurt felt the sofa jump. Rolling around to face Carole he made eye contact with her and nodded his head towards the kitchen to talk.

'Does anyone else want a drink?' She was met with nods and Kurt stood up to follow her, the boys were so distracted by the game they didn't realise Kurt had gone.

'Tea, Kurt?' Carole approached the kettle and pushed the leaver down to boil. Kurt nodded and leaned back onto the island in the kitchen.

'So what is it you wanted to talk about?' She leaned across the counter towards Kurt.

'Dad is freaking out about me staying isn't he?' Kurt walked towards the cupboard to get the mugs out of.

'Well, being honest a little bit, but of course you can't go back to McKinley because of what happened there and I feel you are safer where you are, with Blaine of course.' She gave a side smirk and watched Kurt as he turned round and placed the mugs on the side by the kettle. Kurt turned back to see Carole smiling at him and he started to turn red.

'Yes he is a good friend.' He stated trying not to smile anymore than he was; Carole approached the kettle as it finished boiling.

'Just a friend then Kurt?' Carole whispered as she placed the teabags into the mugs, she looked up at Kurt who was now sitting on the counter.

'Sometimes I do think that he likes me, but then he hasn't asked me out yet.' Kurt started to play with his fingernails trying not to make eye contact with Carole.

_Ding Dong._

Kurt and Carole both shot confused looks at each other and they watched as Finn got up to get the door. Burt was still watching the football when he peered round the corner and stood up.

'Megan?' Burt said as he made his way out of the room. Kurt looked at Carole in shock and jumped off the counter running out of the room into the corridor. Surely enough there was a small girl standing there with a rucksack, her hair was messy and she looked tired. She was holding a train ticket in one hand and holding the strap to her bag in the other.

'Megan, what are you? I was just talking to Blaine about you being in your room? Megan!' Megan's eyes began to water and Kurt ran up the corridor grabbing Megan in a hug. Only meeting her once she was very important to him being Blaine's sister an all.

'No, he...he still thinks I am in my room, I just couldn't talk to him about it, I needed someone else to talk to and the first person I could think of was you.' He could feel her breathing heavily from crying and he led her into the house.

Carole ran over and removed her bag and her coat and hung them on the coat rack, she looked over at Burt who ran to get a blanket from the room. Finn so unaware what was happening approached his mum.

'Shall I get her a towel and some of your clothes?' Finn asked his mum who was shocked but nodded.

'Right Kurt I am going to run Megan a bath you sit with her in the living room ok?' Carole went upstairs passing Burt on the stairs. Burt placed the blanket over Megan who was seated on the sofa with Kurt. Shaking from crying Kurt stroked her forehead and held her hand.

'I think we should call Blaine.' Kurt said to his dad who was awkwardly unable to do anything.

'No, No please don't he will kill me!' Megan shrieked at Kurt and tried to sit up, but Kurt forced her back down onto the sofa.

'Megan he will be more angry that we didn't tell him!' he looked at her and nodded she knew what was going to happen anyway and gave in.

'Dad stay with Megan and I will ring Blaine.' Burt looked at him in fright and sat down on the floor next to Megan tucking the Blanket around her to keep her warm.

Kurt grabbed the home phone and dialled Blaine's number; it rang and rang until finally Blaine answered.

'Hey Kurt, sorry I was in the shower, I said I would call you later you idiot! Miss me too much!' Blaine's cheeky laugh sounded in the phone but Kurt was so shaky he completely ignored it.

'Blaine listen, Megan is here, she ran away,' Kurt was met with silence and he could hear him running down his corridor 'Blaine do not panic we have everything under control, she is about to have a bath and she will be sleeping in my room.'

'But how? I don't understand, why didn't I click she has been in her room all day I should have known. I'm such an idiot!'

'No you're not Blaine don't be silly this thing happens all the time, but don't worry she is safe.' Kurt reassured Blaine who was breathing fast.

'Ok well I am going to leave in about 10 minutes to get to yours,'

'No Blaine it is ok, sleep first it's late I don't want you driving the whole way here in the dark it could be dangerous!' Kurt quickly spoke before Blaine hung up the phone.

'Have a night's sleep and then come by tomorrow, it is Saturday after all and my parents are going out tomorrow so I will be here with Megan.'

'What would I do without you Kurt?' Blaine's sounded as if it was quivering.

'Have a heart attack I suspect, I will see you tomorrow ok? Sweet dreams,'

'Sweet dreams.'

Kurt threw the phone onto the chair in the hall and ran upstairs to find Carole who was in the bathroom.

'Carole, Blaine is coming tomorrow to get Megan, I just rang him is that ok?'

'Yes of course Kurt, have you asked your father as well?'

'I will just do that now,' he knew he wouldn't get away with not having to ask his dad.

Running down the stairs he was met by his dad who was heading towards the kitchen.

'I am just getting Megan a glass of milk, do you want one?' he headed towards the kitchen and Kurt followed.

'Dad, Blaine is coming tomorrow to pick Megan up, is that ok with you?' he stood in the doorway of the kitchen leaning against the doorframe kicking his heels against the stone floor.

'Yea sure; warm milk or cold?' he turned back to Kurt and holding the milk in his hand.

'No Dad I'm fine, thanks' he smiled at Burt who then carried on making the drink for Megan.

Later on that evening Megan had washed and was now asleep on Kurt's bed, Kurt edged the door to his room open to check on her before leaving the room and heading downstairs to the sofa. Burt was still up watching television when Kurt made his way back down; he clambered over the back of the sofa and lay down facing the television. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, Burt noticed and turned the television off, staring at his son for a while he got up and placed the blanket Megan was using over the top of him. He kissed his forehead and turned the lamp off beside him and headed upstairs.

* * *

'Dad, I am not going to talk about this, Megan had gone and I am going to get her. You are not coming with me!' Blaine was gathering his stuff up into his bag. He placed some more of Megan's clothes into it and her toothbrush; he also placed some of his clothes and his wash bag. Hoisting it onto his shoulder he turned around and walked past his father down the corridor to the stairs.

'Blaine, just let me come,' Henry was trying ever so hard to be a part of the family that he didn't realise how they may have been thinking at the moment.

'Dad,' Blaine stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned back 'What we need right now is a little time, what Megan needs is time to think about what is happening and she needs to do that away from you and your new girlfriend.'

Blaine carried on down the stairs turning left into the kitchen, he walked over to the fridge opened it and pulled out two cans of coke, chucking one to his dad he opened his one and headed towards the door.

'Dad I know that you are trying to help ok, but you haven't helped the situation by dating a new woman after leaving Mum. Believe me I totally understand why you did leave her if you were dying, not wanting her to be there if you did and the fact that you guys had been fighting for a while. But then you go ahead and start a new relationship with a woman half your age, and secondly her being the headmistress of my school, not cool.' Blaine opened the door and closed it behind him leaving his Dad standing alone in the entrance hall.

Blaine had never felt so good, he had finally told his Dad how he truly felt and he thought that his Dad had finally understood by him not following Blaine out the door. Blaine opened the door to his land rover and chucked the bag into the back. Starting the engine he watched the window to the living room of his house and saw his Dad peering out at him. Blaine raised his hand to his Dad who nodded.

He had been driving for hours when he pulled over into a nearby petrol station and filled up his tank, he entered the shop and lined up to pay. Looking along the queue he thought that he recognised one of the people in the line. As the person turned he noticed straight away that it was Finn.

'Hey Blaine, on your way to mine are you?' he approached Blaine and they shook hands.

'Yes, just popped in for some gas, where you off too?' noticing that Finn was about an hour away from his house and Finn pointed to Rachel who was flicking through a magazine.

'Hey Rachel look who it is!' Rachel shot her head up from reading and threw it onto the floor; she walked with such precision towards Blaine and held him in a hug.

'Blaine, how wonderful to see you. Obviously you're heading to Kurt's, we are off to a flower show, my dad's are there they have created a garden and we are going to see it.' she was so excited that she bounced on her feet. Blaine looked towards Finn who was showing a pained smile and smiled too.

'Well Rachel I hope you have a wonderful time, you too Finn, and I hope to see you soon.' He gave Rachel a goodbye hug and watched them walk out the shop mouthing _'Good Luck' _to Finn as Rachel dragged him to the car.

After paying Blaine got back into the car again and made the next hour journey to Kurt's, every now and then the 'Sat Nav' in his car would beep for him to turn left or right. God knows how his sister managed to find his house without one.

Driving down the road he could see number 10 written on the front gate of the house. He pulled into the driveway giving a beep of the horn to tell Kurt he was here. Grabbing the bag from the back of his car he turned back to see Kurt waiting at the door for him.

'Took you long enough!' Kurt shouted as Blaine stepped out the car.

Blaine just smiled as he made his way up the path; he met Kurt at the door who let him in. Kurt's house was just as Blaine had imagined it, homely and warm. He could see the living room to the right with big comfy red sofas and a coffee table full with football magazines mixed with fashion.

Blaine removed his coat and shoes and placed them next to Kurt's before walking into the living room.

'Can I get you anything?' Kurt walked towards the kitchen.

'Yea, a tea would be nice, one sugar thanks.' He called to Kurt in the other room as he scanned the living room; he saw the pictures of Kurt and his dad when he was younger. He lifted a picture of Kurt seated at a table with his stuffed toys drinking tea and smiled. Placing it down he walked into the kitchen to join Kurt and couldn't help but laugh.

'What?' Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing on the opposite side of the island.

'This suits you.' Blaine smiled and ducked as Kurt threw a tea towel at his face. Blaine watched Kurt as he made tea and could hear feet above him walk across the hall and down the stairs.

'Kurt, can I borrow your scarf?' Megan walked into the kitchen and turned to see her brother; Blaine ran at her and picked her up in a hug spinning her around not letting go. Kurt couldn't help but grin from ear to ear watching them. As Blaine placed her down she looked back at Kurt.

'Yes Megan of course you can, you can keep that one too.' With a squeal she ran back upstairs.

'She can keep that one too? How many scarves have you given her Kurt?' Blaine looked at him and took the mug that Kurt was passing him.

'Oh, well the whole outfit she is wearing is mine; she woke up this morning and decided to have a look through my old clothes. I was going to give them away but she has been picking everything that she likes.' He led Blaine back into the living room to sit down, Blaine sat first and Kurt next to him, Blaine lifted his feet and placed them onto Kurt's lap, which Kurt rested his arms onto.

'So I guess you will be getting Megan in a minute and leaving then?' Kurt placed his mug on the coffee table and wrapped his hands around Blaine's ankles.

'Now what makes you think I wouldn't want to stay?' Blaine smirked before taking a sip of his tea.

'Well just to warn you the McKinley lot will be here later on in the day around 5, they are coming over to catch up.' Kurt said whilst folding over the top of Blaine's socks.

'Sounds good.' Blaine placed the mug down on the side table next to the lamp and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxing position.

* * *

'Is there going to be alcohol at this gathering?' Puck said in the back of Quinn's car as they drove up to pick up Brittany and Artie.

'No Puck, don't be so stupid,' Quinn reached back one hand on the wheel and hit his leg. 'We are going to catch up with Kurt and too see if he is ok.'

'So why aren't Finn and Rachel going to be there?' Puck seemed jealous that they got to skip this boring party as he saw it.

'Cause they are going to that flower thing, with Rachel's dads,' Quinn gave a snort as she pulled into the space outside Artie's house and beeped three times. 'Besides I am sure that Kurt is grateful he has one day without Finn asking him amounts of questions and talking about kicking that guys but at Dalton.'

'So we are not supposed to mention that to him?' Puck said and Quinn turned around giving him a glare before turning to Sam in the seat next to her and smiling.

Waving at Brittany and Artie as they got out of the house, both boys stepped out to help Artie into the car and placing his wheelchair in the boot.

'Hey Quinn, thanks for picking us up.' Artie said as he was placed in the backseat.

'No problem, but do you know how Santana, Tina and Mike are getting there?' she was met with nods from all three passengers now in the back seat of the car.

As Sam got back into the front they drove off in the direction of Kurt's house. Quinn's phone went off in the dashboard, which Sam picked up.

_We are meeting you there, Tina is driving, I just hope we don't die from her no brake corners. Mercedes is walking; she only lives round the corner. See you there, oh and do not forget that Kurt said Blaine is going to be there so embarrassing Kurt mission is a go! Santana._

'That girl never stops does she?' Quinn stated and the whole car laughed along with Quinn, as they pulled into Kurt's drive they noticed Blaine's car. Getting out of the car Sam helped Artie onto his wheelchair they heard music coming from the living room and approached.

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Everyone made their way towards the window; Sam wheeling Artie up the hill, Quinn was the first to get there and could just make out Kurt on the sofa holding a hairbrush singing to Blaine who was dancing around the armchair holding the remote control to the television.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

As everyone else joined watching them from the window, Puck tugged at Quinn's jumper and pointed to the floor where a young girl was sitting laughing and clapping along.

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

Yoooouuu...  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm livin' a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
No...

Everyone shot up at the window and started singing the chorus to the song making Kurt fall back off the sofa in shock, Blaine stood frozen embarrassed and turning red. Megan was in fits of laughter on the floor. She tried to calm down and stood up heading towards the door, as she opened she was met with the whole of the McKinley glee club apart from two. Mike, Tina, Santana and Mercedes had joined in with the singing as they ran up to the house from Tina's car.

Kurt got up and brushed himself off only to be jumped on by Mercedes who slammed him back onto the floor. Blaine laughed as he was jumped on by Brittany who ruffled his hair before leaping back onto Artie. Kurt and Mercedes laughing rolled over and were pulled up by Tina and Mike who grabbed onto Kurt in a hug.

'Oh man it is so good to see you!' Mike said letting Kurt go from his grasp 'we really do miss you, you know!' he smiled and held Tina next to him in a hug.

'Oh my little boy is all grown up!' Mercedes standing next to Kurt nudged him in the side before sitting down on the sofa smiling at Blaine who was sitting on the floor opposite.

'You do know that I have only been there about a month, I haven't changed one bit, since you last saw me' Kurt smiled across to Blaine and blushed.

'Well Kurt the last time we saw you, you were in the hospital,' Mercedes turned from the sofa and stared into his eyes about to water.

'Well Mercedes I didn't see you did I? But at least I am fine! Forget about the past, come on this is supposed to be my day back to see you all, at least there will be a little less drama I hope.'

'He's been getting enough of that at Dalton,' Blaine was standing by now and walked to stand next to Kurt. Looking back he noticed his sister had moved into the corner of the room on the armchair.

'Oh and guys, this is my sister Megan.' He ran over and jumped on her lap causing her to struggle underneath him to breathe.

'So, Megan,' Puck moved towards her with his usual swagger.

'Oh no you don't,' Kurt quickly walked in front of his path and held his chest with his palm. 'Megan, is younger than us, also she doesn't need someone like you to flirt with he has someone for that.'

Megan in confusion looked at Kurt who winked; of course he had to tell Puck she had a boyfriend, although this hadn't stopped him before, he knew he didn't want to get into a bitch fight with Kurt.

'So Megan, do you have your brother's talents then?' Santana, being jealous of the attention she was getting from Puck, approached her and sat in the seat beside her.

'No, unfortunately I am not gifted enough for that, but, I do play the guitar and piano in my spare time but my true passion is dance.' Of course Kurt had prepared her for Santana's behaviour and she gave her a look, which much like Santana gave others, which made Santana back off.

'Haven't really done it in a while though, my fa...my father doesn't think it is a suitable life choice.'

'No he doesn't think me and my sisters life choices are particularly "challenging" as he would put it, but stuff it i have fun performing why shouldn't we carry it on hey sis.' Blaine tickled his sister who was going purple in the face trying hard not to cry.

'Well, why don't you show us what you got? I say we have a talent contest right here right now in the living room!' Quinn trying to cheer Megan up smiled and fell into the splits on the floor causing everyone to jump around pleading Kurt that they could.

'Well...help me move the sofa then Sam!' Kurt smiled at everyone who started to move the furniture towards the walls; Kurt took the cushions from the sofa and placed them on the floor. Quinn closed the curtains, as Blaine and Puck went to find a decent sound system in the house. Megan sat looking scared for her life when Tina approached her, sat down and placed her arm over Megan's shoulder.

Kurt ran down to his room and got a microphone, and brought up his Dad's old guitar that hadn't been used for years. Handing the guitar to Mike for the meanwhile he placed the microphone onto the floor by the curtains.

'KURT!' there was a shout from upstairs as Puck came down holding two speakers, they had found the system in the study and Kurt rolled his eyes.

'WHAT!' Kurt shouted up to where Blaine was and heard him run down the stairs, everyone was so busy they didn't notice Blaine grab onto Kurt's arm and they ran downstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine placed Kurt onto the bed and sat next to him holding his hand.

'What is it?' Kurt questioned as Blaine leaned into him.

'Nothing, just needed to catch your attention so when I grabbed you, you didn't scream so that everyone turned around that's all' he grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Blaine was met with silence as he noticed Kurt was staring at his face; he had blanked and obviously wasn't listening to anything Blaine was saying.

'I wanted to get you alone for a bit, since we haven't had the chance,' Blaine leaned in closer and placed his hand onto Kurt's face. Kurt blushing bit his lip before staring to the floor.

'You see, there is something I want to tell you, something that I want to ask you. I haven't had the right time to do it, and since we go back to school I doubt we will ever get this time alone again without disruptions, so,'

Kurt could feel his heart about to burst from his chest, he was having a hot flush and could feel his throat tightening, releasing a button from his shirt, and he looked back up into Blaine's eyes. No one he ever knew had been more perfect, he wanted to latch himself to Blaine and never let go. Kurt swallowed hard and then placed his hand onto Blaine's leg and blushed.

'So what I want to ask you is...' Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and breathed heavily, he opened his mouth to speak.

'KURT, BLAINE,' Quinn and Sam ran down the stairs to face the boys on the bed close to each other and back up one step.

'We have started if you would like to join us? If not don't worry, we can go on without you, um, right,' with that she grabbed onto Sam's hand and dragged him up the stairs fanning her face as she had become rather embarrassed. Sam pinched her side and raised his eyebrows before being hit in the arm by Quinn.

'So,' Blaine carried on reaching for Kurt's face again stroking his cheek, 'what are you singing upstairs?' Blaine sniggered and was hit in the arm many times by Kurt who crossed his arms in front of his chest. Blaine got up and stood in front of Kurt, holding out his hands Kurt didn't take them. Blaine smiled through the side of his mouth as he leaned down so that the boys noses were touching, leaned to the side towards Kurt who wasn't breathing with excitement, and Blaine moved his mouth up and kissed Kurt's forehead. He stood back up and winked at him before pushing Kurt back onto the bed and started to run up the stairs. Kurt shot up and chased after Blaine grabbing on the back of his jeans to pull him back. Blaine on purpose fell back into the Kurt's arms and smiled, Kurt kicked the back of his leg which made Blaine run off.

Kurt was walking into the room, where Megan was standing in front of the microphone holding Kurt's Dad's old guitar tuning it.

'So, well I want to play a song that Blaine used to sing to me when I was feeling upset, when I needed cheering up and was downright grumpy.' She chuckled to herself and began to strum against the guitar, everyone stared in awe even Puck who had the attention span of a toddler. He had never seen such beautiful guitar playing before and felt his stomach drop.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

Megan, stood centre looking down towards her guitar, she closed her eyes as she sung finally opening them and coming into Puck's glance she smiled tapping her foot and started to walk around the room. Kurt smiled standing at the doorway to the living room as he saw Blaine looking at him from the sofa trying to catch his eye.

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

She walked towards Tina and Brittany who were sitting on the floor and sat between them singing and played her guitar she looked at them and nodded as they joined in with the second verse swaying together in unison, smiling she looked back towards Blaine and nodded in the direction of Kurt who looked at her and shook his head.

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

Blaine got up and walked towards Kurt who stepped back out of the room, Blaine ran and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled them into the centre of the room. He held onto Kurt's waist with one hand and the other poised it for him to take to waltz. Kurt looked at everyone who were staring at Blaine in awe of how romantic this moment was, so Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other in his hand and they started to waltz around the stage area. Kurt staring at Blaine leaned over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder looking towards Megan who was playing and felt his eyes mist over.

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Everyone looked at each other and decided to copy the boys to make it less awkward for Kurt, Tina and Mike her dancing in circles around the boys. Brittany sat on Artie's lap and he wheeled her around, Santana bowed in front of Mercedes who laughed and started to dance together. Sam had picked Quinn up in a wedding carry and was twirling her around causing her dress to flow in the wind. Puck looked towards Megan who was playing and went to stand behind her, he reached over placing her hands over his as he played.

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

Puck sang with Megan for the last verse and she turned around and hugged Puck who turned red looking over in Santana's direction but she wasn't watching she was too busy standing on Mercedes feet and they were waltzing around Artie and Brittany.

Everyone started to laugh and separated from each other, clapping for Megan she made a curtsy before slumping back onto the armchair with the guitar still around her.

'Who wants food?' Kurt ran over to the phone and picked it up looking at everyone as the only number they all wanted him to dial was for pizza.

Everyone cheered as they ran to Kurt with their orders, Blaine ran to the hall and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that were beside the diary Carole always kept for appointments, and wrote everyone's orders on for Kurt to remember.

'I haven't had this much fun in a long time, is this usual for you guys then?' Megan was sat with Mercedes and Puck enticed in conversation.

'Oh we do it all the time, at school, outside, even the mall! We have done it all! Do you not have a Glee club where you are then?' Mercedes looked confused as Megan lowered her head at the time Mercedes mentioned her school.

'No, well we do, but I would never get in, it is run by the usual type of people who only let the "popular" girls in, even if I am talented they still wouldn't let me!' Megan plucked the strings on her guitar as she spoke.

'I was thinking of transferring anyway, Blaine loves his school and I want to go somewhere that I will love! Being at a private school does have its perks but I don't get on with anyone!'

'Why don't you come to Mckinley?' Puck shot his head up to face her, shocked she shook her head and looked towards Mercedes.

'My Dad wouldn't let me, he wants the best for his daughter, apparently going to an ordinary school wouldn't be satisfactory and won't get me to become an accountant!' Megan shrugged and looked towards Kurt as the doorbell rang for the pizzas.

'Plus it is 2 hours from where I live!'

Both Mercedes and Puck exchanged looks turning back towards Megan before all three of them stood up to get their pizza. Quinn was picking off the olives from hers and Sam's pizza and threw them into Sam's mouth, some hitting his chin and leaving a tomato stain.

'You know,' Artie tried to speak with a mouthful of pepperoni pizza 'We will miss you when you go back, you better take good care of him Blaine, although from what i heard from Quinn about downstairs that won't be a problem,' Kurt picked pieces of chicken from his pizza and started to throw then at Artie who wheeled himself away from the attack. 'Ok, ok I'm sorry!' laughing he looked towards Blaine who had gone red in the face, and was laughing under his breath.

After the pizza everyone decided it was best to leave Kurt alone, they all gave Kurt a hug and the girls a kiss before all heading out of the door towards the cars, waving at the door was Kurt, Blaine and Megan. Megan captured Puck's glance and smiled to herself before waving goodbye. As they all drove off down the road, sounding their horns and waving out the windows Kurt shut the door and headed back into the living room to move the furniture back.

'Thank you for letting me stay Kurt, I had the best time!' Megan said as she heaved the armchair from the corner to face the television.

'Oh don't be silly Megan, you are welcome anytime!' Kurt puffed as him and Blaine lifted the sofa to its original spot, Blaine gathered all the pizza boxes and placed them into the recycling bin before returning to the living room.

'Ready Megan?' Blaine stood in the doorframe and placed his arm on the side.

'Yes, let me get my stuff, I will get your bag as well!' Megan shot upstairs leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.

Blaine stepped forward standing directly in front of Kurt, looking down he reached out and held Kurt's hand. Moving his focus back up onto Kurt's face he notices Kurt had a crumb of pizza on the side of his mouth, he reached his other hand towards his mouth and brushed it off, still holding the side of his mouth he moved his hand under Kurt's chin and started to pull his face towards him, they were seconds away when the front door opened causing both the boys to jump on the spot, Kurt quickly sat down and Blaine moved back into the door frame turning around to face Rachel and Finn.

'Blaine, how nice to see you again, oh has everyone gone?' she looked around the living room and turned back to Finn who shrugged.

'**BLAINE! I'M READY!**' Megan shot down the stairs carrying a backpack a shoulder bag and two handheld bags, two more than she had turned up with and threw Blaine's bag at him.

'Well, we should be going anyway, nice to see you again Rachel, Finn,' he turned back and walked into the living room, Kurt stood up.

'See you tomorrow, we start later remember at 1:00pm I will meet you in the common room!' Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and placed his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine closed his eyes and held Kurt there for what seemed like no time at all before letting go.

'Don't miss me too much!' Blaine winked and walked towards Megan taking the bag she held in her hand before shaking Finns hand and hugging Rachel, they both left.

'So you had fun?' Finn said as he removed his coat and walked past Kurt to sit down on the armchair.

'Why does it smell of pizza in here?' Finn sniffed the air and stared at Kurt.

'That is because we had pizza,' he looked towards Finn laughed and rolled his eyes before leaving the room to go downstairs to his bedroom, he got halfway down the stairs and stood thinking about his day.

'**Why did you have pizza without me**?' Finn shouted from the corridor making Kurt laugh and continue down to his room.

Kurt had had another great weekend, and though that returning home wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he heard the front door open again.

'Kurt!' his Dad bellowed from in the hall before running down his bedroom stairs. Kurt was astounded how happy his Dad.

'Carole got me, a new chair, it had cup holders and it reclines even more than the last one.'

Looking up towards the stairs he saw Carole standing at the top giving Kurt the thumbs up, realising what she had done Kurt knew it was time to ask his Dad to go back to Dalton.

'Dad, that is awesome oh and by the way we need to sign my Dalton forms to enrol me back into this term.' Kurt ran up the stairs following his Dad


	7. Chapter 7 Prank Time

_**Chapter 7 Prank Time**_

Kurt could feel the warm hands run up the back of his neck as they reached higher to the back of his head and tugged at his hair, all Kurt could do was place his hands on the side of the boys face and pull him closer. The boy leaned towards his chest but kissed the base of his neck, slowly moving his nose up the side of Kurt's face. The boy breathing heavily inches away from Kurt's lips whispered I love you and locked his lips with Kurt's.

With this Kurt sat up, sweating and breathing heavily looking around bewildered he could just make out the windows had become steamy. Still disorientated looking around or any sign for why it was so hot, he heard the door to his room fling open and Blaine was standing in nothing more than shorts wiping the sweat from his forehead.

'I love wearing shorts in the winter' he winked at Kurt who still looked a little shocked and dizzy.

'You ok though Kurt? I heard you whimpering,' even with the heat Kurt's face had managed to increase in temperature.

'No I'm fine Blaine just had an interesting dream obviously caused by the heat in here, not to mention my recent concussion I received a few weeks ago' flapping his shirt away from his chest to let some cool air in 'why is it so hot Blaine?'

'Apparently one of the younger years wanted to turn the heating up but they broke the boiler so it is stuck on constant! But I think it is a prank, after all it is annual prank day coming up' Blaine explained with a sigh and a side smirk walked through Kurt's room and opened the window. A blast of cold air shot through and Kurt watched Blaine as he stood there breathing it in. Kurt had never had a half naked boy in his room before who was remotely good looking; normally it had been Finn after a shower asking where the other towels were, not a pretty sight.

Blaine looked over at Kurt in his silk pyjamas and stood wide eyed; no wonder Kurt was so hot.

'I think you better take them off before you do melt all that excess hairspray out of your hair, don't want to ruin the silk' he reached his hand out so that Kurt could hand him his silk shirt.

Shocked Kurt coughed and Blaine shielded his eyes with his hand, as Kurt undid his shirt Blaine couldn't help but peak and Kurt jumped at him grabbing onto his back. In a piggy back the two span around laughing and wrestling for a while before both collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

'Come on let's go for a walk outside in the cold before warblers practice! I still need to ask you what I wanted to at the weekend! Hopefully they would have fixed the boiler by then!'

Blaine got up and held his hand out for Kurt to hold, as Blaine pulled Kurt from the ground he managed to lose his footing and fell into Blaine's arms; Kurt with his shirt half undone could feel Blaine's chest on his and gulped. Blaine looked down, coughed, and proceeded to leave the room, he had reached the door when he turned around to find Kurt undoing the rest of his shirt not to get to over excited he left.

* * *

David and Wes had got up that morning and both were hit with the heat too, Wes having asthma was not a good thing and he lost his breath very quickly that he ran to the window and stuck his head out only to be met by other boys doing the same thing, they had been talking for the hour of the morning from getting back after the weekend. Wes had spotted that David constantly was on his phone, even when they went to see a match together on the Saturday.

'David, you are not texting her again are you?' Wes looked over as he stood by the window trying to let the cold air in.

'I can't exactly, not, text her back can I?' David looked towards Wes fanning himself with a book he was holding in his other hand to his phone.

'She is constantly texting you though dude, don't you think it seems a bit desperate!' Wes laughed and opened the window on the other side of the room.

'No I normally text her first, the boy is supposed to make the effort!'

'Effort? So you actually do like this girl then?' Wes smirked and tried not to laugh, he hadn't seen David like this, ever.

'Yes of course I like her! We talk for hours, it is never boring! She is amazing you know, perfect even, and so beautiful.' David stated not taking his eyes off his phone.

'Oh please I'm going to hurl!' he leaned out the window and pretended to be sick.

'Very funny Wes, come on there must have been one girl you liked you made you feel like this!'

An image of Philip popped into Wes's mind and he felt his stomach twist, David was still looking at him and threw a pillow at Wes causing him to jump from where he was daydreaming.

Recovering from nearly falling over 'You only met her _once, _at the Halloween party and she was in a costume which included a mask how could you tell she was beautiful!' Moving over towards the door to find out what was going on he turned back to see David staring at him.

'Well there were plenty of girls there in costume, but this girl stood out, you know?'

Wes giggled as he looked out the door down the corridor but was met with nothing.

'Jealous are we?' David laughed and went to stand by the window struggling to breath from the heat.

'No, why would I be! I get plenty of girls! Girl's who don't wear masks so I can see their faces!' Wes walked out of the door trying to find out what was going on.

David knew that Wes wouldn't understand, he never does but this time David was completely besotted with this girl. He wasn't obsessed but he knew that he wanted to speak and see her all the time. Thinking about it, he did want to see her a lot! Pulling out his phone he typed so fast he could have burnt the keys off.

_I have the afternoon off on Friday maybe we could meet or something? You come to Dalton for the afternoon, we could hang out? – David xx_

Smiling at his phone the thought of seeing this girl came into his head and he rolled over on the bed onto his back and waited for a reply but got nothing, he sat there for 2 minutes and still nothing, he thought to himself if he had been too forward and decided he would go to Kurt for advice, who else could help him with this situation. Getting up he headed for the door when the sound of running feet started to sound at the end of the corridor, David walked to his door and peered out he was hit with an arrow in the head as boys dressed as Indians ran down the corridor screaming and holding the knob to the heater.

Ole, ole, ole, ole  
Ole, ole, ole, ole  
Feeling hot, hot, hot  
Feeling hot, hot, hot  
Feeling hot, hot, hot  
Feeling hot, hot, hot

Me mind ina fire  
Me soul on fire  
Feeling hot, hot, hot

Party people  
All around me  
Feeling hot, hot, hot

David looked back down the corridor and met Wes, Thad Blaine and Kurt's faces peering out their doors, David looked towards Wes and nodded, they both knew what they were going to do.

Ole, ole, ole, ole  
Ole, ole, ole, ole  
Feeling hot, hot, hot  
Feeling hot, hot, hot  
Feeling hot, hot, hot  
Feeling hot, hot, hot

The Indians danced their way down the corridor still singing, when they reached the stairs they ran down them screaming and the boys could hear their singing get quieter and quieter into the distance.

'So this is what happens at your prank days then Blaine? Kurt stood in amazement from where the Indians had ran from.

'Yes, but nothing this big!' Blaine turned to Kurt with his mouth open looking worried. 'Wonder if they have anything else planned, if so, we are screwed!'

'Why screwed?'

'They got their first, meaning, that while we are struggling to come up with something they could strike again! With something better' Blaine gulped.

'Well then we better got on it then,' David walked towards Blaine and held his hand out for his to high five. Blaine hit his hand and they all ran back into their rooms to get changed.

* * *

The sky was clear blue, but was still quite cold. Kurt and Blaine being inside the sauna dorm house at Dalton for so long were now wearing coats outside as the cold had got into their skin. Kurt's nose was getting redder and redder by the minute making Blaine think he was even cuter than usual. Blaine was wearing one of Kurt's scarves he had borrowed from him, which to Kurt's surprised looked rather good on him.

Walking side by side they watched the water as it rippled, the ducks that swam over asking to be fed followed by their little ducklings. Kurt threw some bread to them, but dropped some on the floor in front of him, Kurt smiled as one of the ducklings tried to climb up the side of the bank only to be pulled back by his mother.

The both of them had never felt so relaxed around each other; they had never had proper time to talk, alone, whilst everyone else was sorting out how to seek revenge of the other dorm houses.

'I'm so glad your dad let you back to Dalton' Blaine walked alongside Kurt throwing more bread to the ducks before placing his cold hands into his coat pockets.

'Yea, he was a bit worried about me not being ready, you know health wise but I persuaded him to let me go' he smiled thinking about how his Dad had been preoccupied by the chair he didn't realise what he was doing before he signed the papers and it was too late. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's arm as they walked to the bench nearby and sat down; Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and breathed a sigh.

'Hey,' Kurt lifted Blaine's head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes, 'What is all the sighing for?'

'Well you know I wanted to talk to you at the weekend, but didn't have a chance too. Oh this is so embarrassing'

'What is?' Kurt nudged the side of his arm and smiled. 'Come on Blaine you are with me, you can never be embarrassed in front of me you know that!'

'Well I can, truly I can, even now!' Blaine turning red stood up and started to kick the stones on the path into the water.

'You see, I wanted to ask you something. I had it all planned out in my head what I would say and then being interrupted just, killed the moment and I got scared at what you would think and what the answer would be, and I came up with all of these things in my head if you said no or if you said yes...'

'Whoa, whoa, easy tiger, if I said no? Yes? What is this all about,' Kurt had so many ideas in his head for what he would be asking, praying it would be the only thing Kurt had wanted all this time. Kurt stood up next to Blaine, hands in his coat pocket, and turned to be face to face.

Blaine had never looked so nervous, he was fidgeting with his hands, and he wasn't focusing on Kurt's face at all. Mainly he was staring out towards the water, and then down at his feet. Trying to get eye contact Kurt must have looked like a headless chicken until Kurt held onto Blaine's arms causing him to focus.

'Whatever you say I will say yes, unless the answer should be no, then I would say no, oh you know what I mean' Kurt looking confused at what he just said, Blaine found this highly amusing and snorted only to be even more embarrassed and sat down on the bench facing Kurt.

They sat there in silence for a while, Kurt staring at Blaine who was tapping his feet on the floor before looking up at Kurt and sighing.

'How do you feel about me Kurt?' Blaine stared at Kurt intensely not losing eye contact. Kurt frozen didn't know what to say and his jaw dropped, mumbling he couldn't get anything out even though he wanted to tell Blaine how much he was in love with him. Blaine was leaning closer and closer waiting for an answer before standing up.

'Oh, right ok so if you don't have an immediate answer then I understand.' Blaine looking at Kurt politely smiled and started to walk away, Kurt watched as Blaine headed towards the school, he was in a panic and knew that he couldn't catch up with him in time. Kurt could think of nothing else and pulled his phone out of his pocket and frantically dialled Blaine's number. Hearing Blaine's ringtone Kurt breathed in. Blaine turned around to face Kurt, with Kurt still ringing him he answered.

'Yes Kurt?' Blaine's voice was wobbling and Kurt could hear the phone being shook against his ear with nerves as Blaine was trying to hold back the tears.

'I love you.' Kurt's eyes were watering as he told Blaine, all of his muscles felt like they were going to collapse, his stomach in knots, throat dry and he felt hot again like he did when he woke up that morning.

Blaine was staring at Kurt, tears flowing from his face, the phone still on call he tried to speak, but only let out a whimper which made Kurt smile a little. Kurt hung up the phone and started to walk in the opposite direction wiping the tears from his eyes and he looked back to see Blaine standing in the same spot from which Kurt had told him.

Kurt turned back and headed back off to the dorm, he couldn't believe he had just told Blaine that he loved him and got nothing in return. Was he not good enough for Blaine?

'**KURT!**' Blaine's voice boomed from the opposite side of the lake, everyone who was nearby could hear, Kurt's heart racing stepped onto the Jetty that was in front of him and stood watching Blaine on the Jetty at the other end.

'**I LOVE YOU!**' Blaine started to run around the lake towards Kurt who couldn't move, he felt light as a feather and dizzy, he didn't believe that this was happening, watching Blaine run around he stepped onto the Jetty and walked opposite Kurt. He stepped forward and held Kurt close to him, smiling and looking into his eyes, he held the side of Kurt's face and pulled him in. Their lips touched for the first time, Kurt couldn't hear anything but Blaine's breath. Everything around him seemed to disappear and it was just them. Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's lips as they moved to his neck. Blaine released himself from Kurt and kissed his nose.

'And I mean it.' Blaine's voice echoed in Kurt's head as Kurt closed his eyes holding Blaine in his arms.

'Kurt? Hey Kurt! **DUDE!**' Kurt fell off his seat backwards hitting his head again on the floor.

'What? What is going on?' Kurt rubbed the back of his head and was pulled up by Wes who was standing in front of him.

'Dude you were day dreaming, we are trying to discuss the prank. Are you even interested?' Wes glared at him, and Kurt sat down on his chair looking towards Blaine who had a smirk on his face.

'So are we all in agreement that we will do that then?' he looked over towards Kurt who nodded, unaware of what he had agreed to do.

Kurt slumped his face onto his hand resting his elbow on the table and sighed.

* * *

'Guys you do realise that this is highly illegal, not to mention you would be breaking up to 100 school rules!' Philip was reading over the plan, editing and cutting different sections so it would be effective. A fan was sitting on his desk next to him, mainly due to the heating still being set on constant.

'But if it is done right, it will be amazing!'

'AWESOME!' David high fived Wes and they both focused back onto Philip leaning on his desk. Wes was watching Philip's every move, hypnotised by his intelligence and watching his wavy hair bounce as he scanned the paper. Philip looked up towards Wes and grinned they made eye contact for a few minutes until Philip pulled away.

'Cool, so we shall leave you to it then Philip? Yes?' David stepped towards the door, and turned back to Wes.

'Wes? Are you coming?'

'I think I will stay to help Philip, if he doesn't mind?' Wes looked to Philip who turned to David.

'I don't mind, David you go if you want, go call your mask girl.' He sniggered and looked towards Wes and his heart started to race. David left the room in a strop and shut the door behind him. They were in a room, alone. Philip was so focused on his work he didn't notice Wes sit down on his bed in front of him, removing his blazer and undoing his top button.

'So how you finding Dalton, Philip?' Wes broke the silence to start a conversation. Philip looked up towards Wes and saw him rolling up his sleeves.

'Yes, it is good, well; the first few weeks were hell! No friends, nothing, it took me so much courage to approach you.'

'Approach me?' Wes was shocked at what he had said and could feel his palms burning up with nerves.

'I meant all of you.' Philip felt his face going red so we looked back down; Wes relaxed and took a deep breath.

'So I didn't see you with a date at the Halloween Party Philip, no lucky lady catch your eye?'

Philip sniggered and Wes looked in confusion but at the same time wishing he was gay.

'I'm gay Wes.' Philip smiled and then focused back onto the prank ideas and finished the last sentence leaning back in his chair.

'No girl for you either then?

'No, no none of them caught my eye.' Wes realised he wanted to tell Philip but was scared to death of rejection.

'Oh, well their loss.' Philip rolled his eyes and coughed before getting up to get his homework out, just an excuse to walk past Wes of course.

Philip strode past Wes to his bag, he turned back to see Wes staring at him and he quickly stood up holding his books to his chest. Philip moved a strand of hair from his face and couldn't help but notice Wes's muscular arms with his shirt rolled up like that.

He felt his heart begin to pound from his chest and he was sure that Wes could see it through his cardigan.

'Wes, you couldn't help me with my Maths could you?' Philip blurted out, his voice seemed to move before his brain did, and this never happened with him. He laughed to himself making Wes smile.

'Yes,' Philip blinked before looking at Wes again 'I can defiantly help you! Maths is one of my better subjects'

They both sat at Philip's desk for the rest of the day, talking, rather than completing his Maths homework. Wes sat very close to Philip the whole time, either touching his leg or holding his shoulder. Philip could feel himself going redder by the minute and had to keep hiding his face in his hands. As Philip finished his work, Wes got up and headed towards the door.

'Thank you Wes.' Philip stood by his desk smiling at him and approached open arms to hug him. Wes shocked leaned forward and grabbed Philip around his waist pulling him off the floor smelling his blazer.

'Anytime.' Wes let go of Philip and flattened down his blazer collar, they were inches apart and could feel each other shaking nervously.

'Bye then,' Philip stepped back still staring at Wes who seemed to step towards him. 'Maybe we can do this another time.'

Wes smiled, nodded and left the room closing the door behind him; he stood by the door and breathed out heavily before making his way back to his room. Philip thought about it for a moment and realised that Wes hadn't truly replied, his heart stopped and he realised that Wes didn't feel the same way. He walked over to the door and placed his hand against the panel before running to his bed and grabbing the pillow in a hug before crying.

An hour had gone by and Philip still couldn't believe what had just happened, he watched the sun fall from outside his window and closed his eyes. He could hear everyone going about their daily lives outside his door and had never felt so alone. He pictured all the boys together laughing and joking without him and Wes who had no idea how he was feeling at the moment forgetting whatever happened in that room that afternoon. He heard the sound of pounding footsteps up the end of the corridor coming towards his door but didn't feel like getting up.

'Phil, I wondered if you wanted to take the plan to everyone, we are meeting downstairs to pull the prank of the century tonight,' Tom rushed into the room, it had been about 2 hours since the incident with Wes and Philip was still on the bed crying.

'Phil are you ok?' Tom could see his body shake with the odd sound of sniffing coming from him. Tom approached slowly to walk around to face him. Phil's eyes were red and he was holding onto his pillow for dear life, his hands were red and the veins in his wrists were raised from gripping onto it. He looked up with his tear filled eyes at Tom and let out a wale causing Tom to jump a little before grabbing onto Philip in a hug.

'What happened? Is everything ok?' he held onto Philip and rubbed his back he could feel his left shoulder beginning to become wet with his tears and held Philip up to face him.

'Now start from the beginning,' he held his face in his hand and wiped the tears away.

'Wes...came in...and he helped me with homework...' wiping his nose on his blazer sleeve he composed himself to talk again, 'We hugged and I said to him...maybe we could do this again and he said nothing...we doesn't like me and never will.' Philip got up and ran over to the window seat and laid facing out of the window down to the football pitch where he imagined Wes running around in a football kit and had to turn back towards Tom.

'Look, so you probably don't want to talk about it but you have to come and help us with this prank, just forget about it for one night,' Tom walked over and sat further down the window seat peering at Philip with a pleading face 'for me?'

Philip looked up and saw Tom holding his hands up to his face like a puppy dog and couldn't help but laugh, he got up, walked towards his desk and held up the plan of action for the night, facing Tom he held the paper out to him.

'Let's go get 'em!' he smiled at Tom who shot up and leaped at the paper forcing it out of Philip's hand before running out of the door, to catch up Philip had to run extra quickly as Tom had already darted down half the hallway.

* * *

All of the boys had gathered in the common room, they were all wearing army gear either green or beige, they were waiting for Blaine and Kurt to arrive and were all situated by the windows because of the heat.

Wes and David had each bought flashlights which sat in the middle of their foreheads, laughing Tom turned his one on which was attached t his jacket. Philip had borrowed Tom's spare kit and had to roll the sleeves and legs up he was holding onto army paint and tried to apply it to his face without a mirror but was too scared to do it; Wes couldn't help but stare at how adorable he was and he approached him taking the paint and drawing two lines on each cheek for him, in a panic Philip reached over and switched Wes's light off that was blinding him and walked towards Thad.

Blaine appeared to the doorway with Kurt who had customized his outfit as always. He had made a headband out of the same material he was wearing making him look like Rambo. Rather than his outfit being baggy, he had taken the belt and wrapped it around his waist to pull it in. Kurt's trousers were tucked into his black doc martins which had been polished. But Blaine looking scruffy and messy with striped army face paint stood next to him; rolling his eyes at Kurt he entered the room and stood on the coffee table.

'So, we all know the plan yes? We infiltrate their dorm, when we enter head for the common room and we will all meet there. David, Wes you take the left side window, it is normally left open by accident if it isn't then climb the ivy to the balcony and go through the door to the right, make sure the right. Tom, Philip you are entering around the back by the dorm kitchen, there is a cat flap on the door and you have been practising Tom how to get the key off the hook?' Tom nodded and stood to the side to reveal a fishing pole that he was holding everyone looking impressed focused back on Blaine who coughed.

'Thad you are on lookout yes? Got your walkie talkie?' there was a squeal where Thad hit the microphone causing everyone to cover their ears.

'Just make sure you don't do that! Also everyone turn theirs down otherwise if someone hears us it is game over!' Blaine looked over to David who was once again stuck to his mobile 'And David no mobile phones if that goes off it could interfere with the microphones, meaning we could hear your saucy conversation.' David blushed and put his phone into his pocket

'Kurt and I will be entering the front door, as we know in about 40 minutes the teachers will leave and Mr Richardson always leaves the dorm front door and walks around to check all the windows before locking the front, that gives Kurt and I a chance to jump in. Everyone ready?'

They all stepped away from the window picking up their bags from the floor and approached Blaine still standing on the coffee table, they all looked towards Blaine who grabbed the flashlight from his pocket and twiddled it around his fingers before jumping off and grabbing onto Kurt's hand to run out of the dorm.

The night was quiet; you could hear the cold wind brushing through the trees, the sound of the lake water hitting the legs of the jetties. Blaine and Kurt walked around the lake to get to the Westler building, Kurt watched the water as the reflection of the moon rippled in the middle of the lake, and he remembered his previous vision with Blaine and Kurt together but he couldn't help but turn red and smile as he felt Blaine's hand brush past his.

'So you feel better from your fall earlier?' Blaine placed his hands in his trouser pockets and turned his head towards Kurt.

'What? Oh right that.' Kurt copied Blaine's movements before looking back towards the lake.

'Just your face looked like you were having fun,' Blaine sniggered trying t keep it together, he held his hand up to his mouth and covered it before placing it back in his pocket.

'Yes, actually was a good dream, I have been having many lately although in the last one you were much nicer in it than your being now.' Kurt walked quicker leaving Blaine stood still in the middle of the path in shock. Kurt turned back and stood opposite him about 4 metres away.

Blaine couldn't do anything but laughed out the side of his mouth and started to walk towards Kurt focusing on his belt showing his tiny waist, Blaine got closer until his chest was pressing up against Kurt's and he let out his breath staring into his eyes.

'Maybe we could make those dreams a reality,' Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt, but then brushed to the side and walking on. Kurt let out his breath and held his finger to his lip and smirked, turning around he saw Blaine further down holding his hand out to the side wiggling his fingers for Kurt to hold. Kurt in shock, heart racing and nearly losing his footing with his jelly legs walked towards Blaine and stood beside him. Kurt looked down at his hand and then at Blaine before placing his hand in Blaine's.

'Blaine?' Blaine's walkie sounded from his army jacket pocket, with Blaine's spare hand he reached in and pulled it out.

'Wes? What's up?'

'We were just wondering when you and Kurt were planning on joining us in your make out session?'

Blaine stood holding the walkie in his hand and was speechless, his face raised in temperature and he could feel himself shaking. Kurt looking at Blaine and smirking grabbed it off of him.

'Give us ten minutes.' He switched the walkie off and winked at Blaine who laughed, both looking each other Blaine started to walk still holding onto Kurt's hand as they walked towards the dorm together.

'What time do you call this?' Thad was hiding behind the nearest tree to the dorm, at his feet his bag was open and Blaine could see a tin of beans in the side pocket.

'Thad? Really beans?'

'You never know I might be stuck out here all night!'

'Anyway what is the situation so far?' Kurt stepped forwards to look around the tree studying the front door.

'Basically David and Wes are in, Tom and Philip are just receiving the key on the hook and now you guys are here, Wes said something about you two and a make out session?' Thad raised his eyebrow and was hit in the arm by Blaine. Kurt looked over and shook his head at Thad who had never looked so disappointed in his life.

'So in 5 minutes Mr Richardson will come out right?' Kurt leaned towards Blaine's ear and whispered.

'Yes, when he goes to the right around the building we run,' he turned to find their noses touching and smiled. 'Ok?'

'Hey, guys he's there look.' Thad pulled out his binoculars and watched the teacher as he made his way round the building, Thad moved his hand and pointed towards the building, so Kurt and Blaine ran towards the door.

'Come on Kurt,' Blaine grabbed onto his hand and ran faster, 'I knew you should have worn trainers not those damn boots!'

'Hey, at least I look good!' Kurt nearly slipped over on the grass, as they reached the gravel they made big strides so that they wouldn't be loud. Reaching the door Blaine pushed it open and Kurt followed him.

The dorm had exactly the same look as Atler but Kurt felt colder and threatened, maybe because it was dark and colder than their sauna, but Kurt didn't feel at home at all. Blaine took out his flashlight and headed down the corridor in front of them, Kurt walked behind him looking at the pictures hanging from the walls, and Kurt turned around to walk backwards but was grabbed by his jacket into a room.

'So, how about I make your fantasy come true now?' Blaine held Kurt close to him, grabbing him around his back; Kurt placed his hands onto Blaine's chest and could feel his speedy heartbeat. They were in an empty room, that only had a sofa and a table in the rest of the room was filled with empty chests and boxes.

Blaine placed his other hand not holding Kurt's waist onto the side of his face and undid his head tie. Kurt stood shell shocked and his mind went blank he had completely forgotten what they were there for and where they were.

Kurt moved his hands up around Blaine's neck and pulled the back of his hair, Blaine heated in the moment reached his other hand down towards Kurt's waist and pulled him off the ground causing Kurt to wrap his legs around Blaine.

Blaine held him there for a second before moving over towards the sofa; placing Kurt down resting his head on the arm rest Blaine lowered himself down, laying on top of Kurt. He moved his face closer to Kurt's and he could feel Kurt reach towards his face to hold his cheek. Seconds away from each other their lips touched when they heard the door open and quickly jumped behind the sofa.

'Blaine? Kurt?' they both could hear the rest of the boys coming into the room, they had been in the common room after all.

'Yes, it is us,' Blaine stepped up from behind the sofa and flattened the back of his hair smiling at the others. Kurt stepped up adjusting himself and walking around to sit at the sofa once more holding the edge of his knees.

'So are we ready?' Tom held a tub of grease and a stick or margarine and laughed at the others who pulled the same equipment out of their bags.

The boys crept around the halls and greased the floors to the corridors, they greased the steps in front of the dorm house and even crept into some of the boys rooms and greased where they would stand to get up in the morning. Kurt and Blaine had finished the last step on the porch and Kurt flicked Blaine's nose leaving a splodge of margarine resting on the edge. Kurt grinning saw Blaine lean in towards him and he rubbed his nose against Kurt's, Kurt screamed and covered his mouth to realize the sound he had made, suddenly a light turned on in one of the rooms and Blaine pulled out his walkie.

'Ok guys GO GO GO!'

'**FIRE, FIRE! EVERYONE OUT NOW!**' all the boys shouted up the stairs and dodging the grease ran out of the dorm house and jumped behind the tree that Thad was situated. The boys watched as Walter house was filled with screams and bangs from the boys falling over on the floors, some boys had managed to get to the door but slipped on the steps landing face first in the gravel.

Most of the boys were only wearing boxers and they were shaking looking around for any sign of flames, but were met with none. Two boys at the same time ran out of the dorm and found themselves falling on top of each other, realising it was Graham, Blaine screamed in laughter and pulled out a camera from Thad's bag. Snapping enough photos they all ran back to their own dorm, laughing and flicking through the photos as they went.

'Bye guys,' Whispering Tom and Philip walked in the opposite direction of the hallway waving, Wes smiled at Philip whose face went red making the paint on his face illuminate in colour. Everyone said goodbye and Blaine walked Kurt back to his room.

'So, um, I will see you tomorrow then?' Kurt embarrassed spoke first to break the silence and started to open the door.

'Wait,' Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's other hand and pulled him back towards him, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him gently, Kurt felt secure and safe as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine rested his head into Kurt's neck and could feel the pulse pumping, pulling back Kurt still held onto his neck. Blaine leaned down and placed his lips beside Kurt's ear and Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

'Tomorrow, I'm taking you out, meet me after school at my car 6 sharp, wear something fancy.' Whispering in Kurt's ear Blaine then stepped back releasing himself from Kurt and turned to walk back to his room. He turned to see Kurt standing in the same place and smiled before disappearing.

* * *

'So under recent occurrences that have happened over the past few days, we have no other option but to ban the warblers for the next month.' Mrs Stevenson was met with pure silence; the faces on the boys were dull and tiring.

'This is unacceptable, not only have you broken the boiler in a dorm costing us money to replace it, but you have also damaged the historic floors of this school, now if the people responsible own up to these pranks the warblers will continue, if not then you will not be attending sectionals this year'

Blaine looked towards Kurt and realised that they would not be able to sing together if there were no Warblers and regretting the decision to pull a prank of that scale. Considering that they had not had a Warblers practise in a month due to the incident with Ewan they needed all the practise they could get.

'In other news, Ewan will be joining us again in the beginning of next week,'

Kurt could feel himself become cold and looked around to find Tom, Kurt spotted him and saw he had gone pale and was biting his nails. Kurt could hear his heartbeat in his ears and felt himself become dizzy before nearly collapsing he felt an arm land across his shoulders. Blaine held Kurt tightly in his grasp and Kurt laid his head on his shoulder snuggling his nose into Blaine's neck causing Blaine to shiver.

'And the football match will take place this Saturday on the football ground everyone is welcome.'

Mrs Stevenson stepped down and walked out of the room, the boys then got up to go to lesson, Kurt didn't want to move from Blaine's grasp but had to go to Maths that morning. Picking up his bag he looked around for David who was in the same class and saw him on his phone again. Kurt waved back towards Blaine and the others as he made his way towards David.

'Look David why don't you just invite her over?' Kurt stood behind him trying to read the text that was on the screen; David jumped and nearly threw his phone halfway across the room.

'Well, because Dalton is obviously an all boy school I just, I think that she will find someone else who is better than me, like Wes for example.' Slumping back into his seat Kurt could see that he truly cared for this girl.

'Let's go to maths, and on the way there we can discuss what we are going to do about this girl, what is her name then?'

'Zoe.'

Kurt looked upon David's face and saw his eyes light up at her name.


End file.
